How it all began!
by Maru-sha
Summary: Ch.17 up! This is in Modern day Tokyo. When Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's parents bring home a little bundle of joy,what do they expect from her? Serenity the newborn crossbreed will drive them nearly insane! Inuyasha is 5 and Sesshomaru is 8, chaos will rise
1. the newborn sister !

Maru-sha- Ok, I really wanted to continue this story, it was one of the ones that got deleted a while back. I hope you enjoy it ! Laugh and Enjoy !!

It was early in the morning. The 5 year old Inu-yasha looked out the window, worried about his mother and father. They had left late at night and still weren't home. Sesshomaru, who was 8 years old, seemed not to care, but still showed signs of missing his parents. For example, he held his teddy bear close to him and sucked his thumb, a habit he still hadn't gotten rid of. "Sesshomaru ? Where did mommy and daddy go ?" asked Inu-yasha. "How should I know ?!" shouted Sesshomaru. "And why did mom seem fat for the past few months ?" asked Inu-yasha. "She probably ate a lot of food, remember she woke dad up in the middle of the night" said Sesshomaru. "Yeah, she said she wanted ice cream with pickles...even I wouldn't eat that !" said Inu-yasha.

Then, the door downstairs opened and 2 people came into the house, one of them was holding something wrapped up in blankets. "Inu-yasha !! Sesshomaru !! Come downstairs, I want you to meet somebody !" shouted Inutaisho, their father. Inu-yasha ran downstairs, followed by Sesshomaru. "Hmm ? Whats that ?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked at the pink blankets in his fathers arms. "It's your new baby sister" said their mother. (I have no idea what to call their mother ! bare with me people, im just gonna call her mother. Fair enough ? Ok, back to the story) "a baby ? When did we get a baby ?" asked Sesshomaru. "She was born this morning" said Inutaisho.

Inu-yasha looked at the blankets, blocking out what everyone else was saying. He poked at the blanket, and whatever was under it moved. "Ahhhh !! It's alive !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he hid behind his mother. "Don't be scared, she wont hurt you" said mother. Inu-yasha inched back over to his father who still held the blankets. He pulled back the blanket a bit, and 2 dog-ears where visible. Inu-yasha grew excited, he pulled the blanket back a little bit more and saw just what was under all the blankets. The small baby looked at Inu-yasha. She had violet eyes, doglike-ears, a fox-tail, and a full head of silver hair. She had on the pink kimono some hospitals let the newborn babies wear.

Inu-yasha starred at her and blinked, then he tilted his head. The baby did the same. Inu-yasha made a funny face at her, scaring her. "Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!" cried the baby as she sunk back into the blankets. "Inu-yasha ! Don't scare her !!" shouted Inutaisho. "I didn't mean it !" said Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru walked over to see the baby. The baby came out from under the blankets and blinked at Sesshomaru. "What are you looking at ?" asked Sesshomaru. The baby's eyes watered up again. "Wait, don't cry !" shouted Sesshomaru. Too late, the baby began to wail, louder than last time. "Take her back ! Shes broken !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "Shes not broken ! And we can't take her back !" said mother. "What are we gonna call her ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Her name is Serenity" said Inutaisho. Serenity peeked her head up again. Inutaisho smiled at her and she giggled. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru had an image and fire behind them, they did not like Serenity at all.

(Later)

"Wouldn't you know it ?! Mom and dad have this baby, then they go out, leaving us with her !!" shouted Sesshomaru. Serenity was sleeping on the couch with many blankets covering her. "Yeah, it's like they had her just to keep us busy !" said Inu-yasha. Serenity moaned and rolled over. "Hmm ?" said Sesshomaru as he pulled the blankets off serenity. Serenity opened her eyes and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled at her. Serenity sniffled. "Oh, you gonna cry ? Go ahead, I don't care" said Sesshomaru. Serenity began sucking in her breath. "Oh no, shes gonna blow !!" shouted Inu-yasha as he took cover behind a table. Serenity then began wailing, so loud, the windows shook. Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha covered their sensitive ears and glared at serenity.

Inu-yasha picked serenity up by her tail, making her cries get louder. "shut-up you !!!" yelled Inu-yasha. Serenity shut-up. Serenity didn't like them either, she growled a timid growl at Inu-yasha. "She wants you to put her down !" said Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha dropped her on the couch. Serenity crawled under the covers and shook. "Let's put her in a box and mail her to America !!" shouted Inu-yasha. "No...We won't be able to sit for a year if we did that" said Sesshomaru. Both Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru pondered a bit.

"I got it !" said Sesshomaru as a light bulb appeared above his head, but it went out. Inu-yasha poked it and it came back on, then disappeared. "Ok, heres what we'll do" said Sesshomaru. Both Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha sat on the floor and planned their little scheme. "First, we'll put her in a box" said Sesshomaru. "A box, yeah" said Inu-yasha. "Then, we'll that box inside of another box, and then we will mail that box to ourselves. And when it arrives, we'll smash it with a hammer !!" shouted Sesshomaru as he laughed as evilly as he could. Inu-yasha starred at Sesshomaru and sweat-dropped. "Or, to save on postage, we can just lock her in the closet" said Inu-yasha. "Yeah, much easier" said Sesshomaru. Serenity came out from under the blankets, she growled at Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru. "You got a problem ?!" shouted both Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru as an image of fire flared behind them. "Your going in the closet !" said Sesshomaru as he grabbed serenity up by her tail. "Waaaaahhhh !!!!" cried serenity. Inu-yasha growled irritably, his ears couldn't take much more. Sesshomaru put serenity in a closet and closed the door. Serenity scratched on the door from the inside, all while wailing to be let out. "You can't hear her crying anymore" said Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru smiled and real smile and nodded.

Serenity was trapped in the closet, she was scared and was crying. She had an image of her mom and dad in her head and got and idea. There were a lot of boxes around her, with a bit of effort, she could get out of there.

(1 hour later)

Serenity was on top of a wobbling pile of boxes near the door, and was losing her balance fast. She grabbed the doorknob with her small hands and pulled as hard as she could, but she was just too weak. Then all the boxes serenity was standing on fell, leaving serenity hanging by the doorknob. Serenity looked at the floor below and shivered, it was a long way down to her, but it was only a few feet up. The door opened and serenity fell to the floor and looked up. Sesshomaru must've didn't close the door completely, and all it needed was a push to open it the whole time. Serenity sweat-dropped and looked slightly annoyed. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru were upstairs playing videogames, and didn't hear the boxes in the closet fall, or serenity tumbling out of it.

Serenity crawled into the living room and looked around. Then she saw a curled wire and crawled over to it and pulled on it. She found it fun to pull on, she gave it her best tug, and then the phone fell down on her head. She cried out, but not too loud. Then she heard a noise coming from the phone. She tugged the wire that was attached to the phone again, and the whole receiver fell down, but she had quickly put a pillow right where it was going to fall. Serenity's eyes lit up with excitement at all the buttons she saw on the phone and she started pressing different numbers.

Then she heard a voice on the phone. It sounded like her father ! "Hello ?" said Inutaisho. Serenity squalled and whimpered into the speaking part of the phone. "Serenity ? Is that you ?" asked Inutaisho. Serenity wailed into the phone, blowing Inutaisho's eardrums out almost. "Serenity ?!! Are you alright ? Where are Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha ?!" yelled Inutaisho. Serenity cried more just from hearing her brothers' names. "Oh my god ! Me and your mother will be home as fast as we can !" shouted Inutaisho. Then he hung up. Serenity placed the phone on the receiver, surprisingly the right way and crawled back to the closet. After a little while, she got the boxes back into a closet and closed the door by crawling up on top of the boxes and closing the door with her tail, but not all the way, just as Sesshomaru did. She got down from the boxes and sat in a corner, waiting till her mom and dad got home.

Minutes later, Inutaisho and mother came into the house with worried looks on their faces. Serenity woke up from her small slumber and began to wail, knowing her parents were home. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!" cried serenity from inside the closet. "Serenity ?! Are you in there ?!" shouted mother as she opened the door to the closet, making all the boxes fall. Serenity stopped crying when she saw her mother. "My dear, how in the world did you get in here ?" asked mother as she picked serenity up and held her in her arms and took her into the living room. "Theres no way she could have gotten herself in there" said Inutaisho. Serenity pulled her own ears a bit. "Inu-yasha ?" asked mother serenity nodded, then pulled her mother's ears. "And someone with normal ears...Sesshomaru !" said Inutaisho. Serenity then pointed to the closet while making squalling sounds. "And they put you in the closet !!" shouted mother. Serenity nodded. Inutaisho was infuriated, but didn't show it. "Inu-yasha !!" shouted Inutaisho. "Sesshomaru !!" shouted mother. "GET DOWN HERE THIS SECOND !!!!" shouted both of them at once.

Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha ran downstairs and where shocked to see their parents home so soon, and even more shocked that serenity was out of the closet. "h-hi mommy" said Inu-yasha. "We took good care of serenity, she got lost in the house though" lied Sesshomaru. Both Mother and Inutaisho glared at their 2 sons. "Whats the idea of locking serenity in the closet without food or care ?!!!" shouted Inutaisho. "We didn't lock her in, we just closed her in" said Sesshomaru in a matter-of-factually tone. "Did you just back talk to me ?" asked Inutaisho, pretending he didn't here what Sesshomaru said. "n-n-no father" said Sesshomaru nervously.

Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru backed up 2 steps, but their parents stepped forward 3 steps. "Well, what do you 2 have to say for yourselves ?!" shouted mother. "Sorry" said Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru with their heads lowered. "You'll be sorry alright ! You're grounded, you are to stay in this house for one whole week. No television, no videogames, no computer, in fact, I'll cut off all electricity to your room !!!" yelled Inutaisho. "What ?!!" shouted Sesshomaru. "And that's not the last of it !" said mother. "Oh no..." said Inu-yasha. "From now on, you must watch Serenity as if your lives depended on it !" shouted Inutaisho. "Great..." thought both Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru.

To be continued...

Like it ? I hope so ! Requests are forever being taken !!!


	2. a sleepless night

Inu-yasha sighed heavily, this wasn't a very good night for him or Sesshomaru. Down the hall Serenity had started wailing about an hour ago. "For the sake of all that's right, go shut her up !" pleaded Inu-yasha. "I don't know what to do ! Let's go ask mama and daddy" said Sesshomaru.

Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru got out of bed and went down the hall to their parent's room. "Hmm, I don't think we should, it's "their night", and you know what that means" said Sesshomaru. "You mean, it's the night when all those moaning sounds come from their room ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Yes, let's just go see what's wrong with the brat..." said Sesshomaru as he left for Serenity's room.

Serenity was still wailing her head off when her brothers entered her room. "What's wrong with her ?" asked Inu-yasha. "How should I know !" Sesshomaru semi-yelled. Serenity stopped crying and starred at Sesshomaru. "What are you looking at ?" he asked. "fuw-fuw" squeaked Serenity. "Fuw-fuw ? What's that mean ?" asked Inu-yasha.

Sesshomaru noted the long fluffy thing on his shoulder. "Maybe she's talking about this" Sesshomaru said. "Oh, that security blanket of yours !" said Inu-yasha, a smug grin creeping across his face. "It's not a security blanket !" cried Sesshomaru. Serenity laughed and pointed at Sesshomaru. "Ah, shut-up !" said Sesshomaru. Serenity recoiled at Sesshomaru's words and her eyes became watery. "Oh wait ! I didn't mean that !" shouted Sesshomaru. Too late...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !" cried Serenity. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru covered their ears. "My ears ! Im deaf now !" shouted Inu-yasha. "She's not that loud !" said Sesshomaru. "What ?" asked Inu-yasha. "She's not that loud !" Sesshomaru said a bit louder. "What !" shouted Inu-yasha. "I said, SHE'S NOT THAT LOUD !" screamed Sesshomaru.

"Ohh, why didn't you say so ?" asked Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru just anime fell. Inu-yasha picked Serenity up out her bed and covered her mouth with his hand. "There, I think she'll stay quiet now" said Inu-yasha. Serenity then bit his hand with her small fangs.

"OWWW ! GET HER OFF !" yelled Inu-yasha as he waved his arm around, trying to fling Serenity off. "Let go of him !" shouted Sesshomaru as he started to bonk Serenity on the head. Serenity let go, but started to wail all over again. "I can't take it anymore !" shouted Inu-yasha as he grabbed Serenity and carried her out of her the room.

Inu-yasha opened the door to their parent's room very slightly. Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, and Serenity peeked inside. What they saw shocked them greatly. "Hmm ? What are you 3 doing in here !" screamed Inutaisho. "But we came to ask what to do about Serenity-chan" said Sesshomaru. "Get her something to eat, she'll fall asleep then" said Mother. Sesshomaru nodded and shut the door.

"Sesshomaru, what were mommy and daddy doing ?" asked Inu-yasha, his eyes still wide with shock. "You'll learn about it in health class..." said Sesshomaru. Serenity was just giggling. "Lets get her something to eat" said Inu-yasha. "How 'bout some milk ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Ooh I'd love some !" exclaimed Inu-yasha. "Not you ! I meant for the baby !" said Sesshomaru. "Then lets get her some milk" said Inu-yasha.

In the kitchen, Inu-yasha had already put some milk in a bottle. "Now what ?" he asked. "We have to heat it up" said Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha got a saucepan from a cabinet, while Sesshomaru turned on the stove.

Inu-yasha filled the pan with water, but as he was about to place it over the stove he slipped and the cold water splashed onto Sesshomaru. "Aahh ! Its cold !" cried Sesshomaru as he started shivering. Once again, Inu-yasha filled the saucepan with water and this time he didn't slip.

After the bottle of milk was warmed up, Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha proceeded upstairs rather quickly. Right at the very top step, Inu-yasha tripped and tried to gain balance by grabbing onto Sesshomaru. This didn't help at all. Sesshomaru was pulled down with Inu-yasha and they both went crashing down the stairs.

"Oww, my head" said Inu-yasha. "Hey Sesshomaru, where'd you go ?" he asked. "Get...off of me !" shouted Sesshomaru, who was underneath him. Serenity was sitting near the staircase and was laughing at her brothers. "Get her !" shouted Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha ran upstairs and grabbed Serenity up by her tail.

"Waaahhhh !" cried Serenity. "shut-up or I'll give you something to really cry about !" shouted Inu-yasha. Serenity snarled at Inu-yasha, earning her a bonk on the head. Sesshomaru took Serenity out of Inu-yasha's grasp and took her back to her room.

"No more crying, alright ?" said Sesshomaru. Serenity smiled and nodded. Sesshomaru sat down and began feeding Serenity her milk. "I wanna feed her !" said Inu-yasha. "You might mess up, im not gonna take any chances" said Sesshomaru. Serenity was sucking the milk from the bottle very quickly. "Hey, slow down ! You'll get sick" said Sesshomaru. Serenity ignored him and had quickly finished the whole bottle.

Sesshomaru gave her to Inu-yasha. "You burp her" said Sesshomaru. "Okay !" said Inu-yasha. He began patting Serenity on her back rather roughly. Serenity felt like crying, but she then burped right into Inu-yasha's ear. Inu-yasha fell over, twitching a bit. Sesshomaru smiled and picked Serenity up. "You alright now ? Feel like sleeping ?" he asked. Serenity didn't hear him, she was looking at something near Inu-yasha on the floor. Sesshomaru noticed and picked it up, it was a photo album.

Sesshomaru sat down on the floor and sat Serenity on his knee and opened the album. "These are all the other kids we know" said Sesshomaru. Serenity saw a picture of Kikyo and screamed slightly, hiding her face in Sesshomaru's pajama shirt. "You're scared of her ? No wonder there, she's always talking about how she wants to live in hell and stuff" said Sesshomaru.

Inu-yasha sprang up and pointed to a picture of Kagome and smiled proudly. "That's my woman !" he said. Both Sesshomaru and Serenity sweat-dropped. "Well its true" said Inu-yasha. Serenity then saw a picture of a young wolf-demon.

She gazed at the picture for a while, then she giggled and smiled. "What's she giggling at ?" asked Inu-yasha. "She's looking at a picture of Koga, the wolf demon you hate" said Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha then pulled serenity's ears. "You wouldn't like him ! He's mean to girls !" said Inu-yasha. Serenity glared at him as if she was saying, "yeah right !"

Sesshomaru stood up and put Serenity back into her bed. "Bedtime ! We'll take you with us tomorrow to meet everyone" said Sesshomaru. Serenity smiled and began to drift to sleep. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru snuck out of the room and back to their room. "Thank the heavens ! We can go to sleep !" said Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha had already gotten into bed and was in dreamland. Sesshomaru flopped down in his bed and in no time fell asleep.

Then, from down the hall, Serenity began crying again. Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha woke up and started anime crying. "Is there an off switch on her !" cried Inu-yasha. "Im afraid not..." Sesshomaru sighed. Once again, they both went to see what Serenity needed.

To be continued...


	3. Kagome the babysitter !

If you ever wonder why Serenity doesn't like Kagome in my other stories, this chapter should clear things up ! Laugh and Enjoy !

"You sure we should let them come with us to the movies ? Its rated PG-13" said Mother. "Of course dear ! They're man enough !" said Inutaisho proudly. "Alright !" cheered Inu-yasha. "What about Serenity ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Oh no, we're gonna have to get a babysitter for her" said Inutaisho.

Inu-yasha quickly knew who to call. "who ya' gonna call ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Ghostbusters ! wait...I mean, Kagome !" said Inu-yasha, who was already on the phone with the human girl. "Kagome-san, yes it's me !...We need you to baby-sit our little sister...yes, she's cute" conversed Inu-yasha. The phone suddenly was hung up on the other line. "Hello ? Kagome ?" said Inu-yasha.

Then, there was a knock at the door and Sesshomaru answered it. There she was, Kagome, in a pink dress and a cheerful smile on her face. "Sorry it took so long" said Kagome. "Whatever..." said Sesshomaru. "Will you be able to look after our little girl ?" asked Inutaisho. "Of course mister Inu-yasha's father !" replied Kagome cutely. "How much shall I pay you ?" asked Inutaisho. "1000 yen will do" said Kagome. "Alright then, you'll get paid when we get back" said Inutaisho.

Kagome watched them all leave for the theater and closed the door. "Now where is the little cutie ?" Kagome asked herself as she looked around the large house. She finally found Serenity, she was playing with some blocks. "AWW ! You are the cutest thing !" squealed Kagome as she ran over to Serenity and hugged her tightly.

"Who the hell is this human girl ! And why is she hugging me to death !" thought Serenity furiously. "My name is Kagome, and I am your babysitter" said Kagome in a high-pitched voice. "Oh boy..." thought Serenity.

"You look hungry, want something to eat ?" asked Kagome. "Well, I am hungry, I'll just nod and smile a bit" thought Serenity. "Well, are you hungry ?" asked Kagome. Serenity smiled a bit and nodded. "Great ! I'll feed you !" said Kagome as she carried Serenity to the kitchen.

Serenity sat on the countertop, watching Kagome get her some milk. "Hmm, maybe I'm all wrong about her, she seems like she knows what she's doing" thought Serenity. "Okay, here you go little cutie-pie !" said Kagome as she held Serenity and began feeding her with a bottle. Serenity then coughed and pushed the bottle away.

"What's the matter ? Aren't you hungry ?" asked Kagome. "What's the matter you ask ? The milk is still powder you idiot !" thought Serenity bitterly. "You have to eat something !" said Kagome as she shoved the bottle into Serenity's mouth, forcing her to eat. Serenity coughed and gagged but to no avail.

"There, you finished your milk" said Kagome with a smile. Serenity was gasping for breath and coughed out a puff of the powdered milk. "She's tryin' to kill me..." thought Serenity. Kagome then gasped. "Oh no ! I forgot to add water to it ! Im sorry Serenity !" cried Kagome. Serenity sweat-dropped and sighed. "I'll make you some more, this time it will be perfect !" said Kagome as she set Serenity down.

Serenity coughed out another puff of powder and crawled away. "I gotta get out of here !" she thought. Kagome had made more milk, but this time used club soda instead of water. "Okay Serenity, here's your-" Kagome stopped and looked around. "Serenity ? Where'd you go ?" called Kagome. Now fully panicked, Kagome began searching for Serenity. She then tripped over something. She saw a lump under the rug and giggled.

"Serenity-chan, stop playing around and let me feed you !" laughed Kagome. Serenity came out from under the rug and growled at Kagome. "Don't be that way, now come here and let me feed you" Kagome said as she picked Serenity up and shoved the bottle in her mouth again. Serenity quickly liked the milk and began sucking the bottle quickly. "See ? I told you I'd make it perfect !" exclaimed Kagome.

After being fed, Serenity felt fuller than she had ever been. "I have to burp you now ! Now how do I do that..." mumbled Kagome. "Hurry, it feels like im gonna explode..." thought Serenity. "I know !" said Kagome as she held Serenity upside-down and shook her. "Oh no...Something else besides a burp is coming..." thought Serenity.

Kagome then held Serenity the right way again. "How are you now ?" asked Kagome. Serenity's only response was spiting up on Kagome's dress. "EWWW !" screamed Kagome. "It's your fault" thought Serenity. "Aww, now I have to give you a bath and clean my dress at the same time !" said Kagome.

(In the laundry room)

Kagome tossed Serenity into the washing machine along with her dress. She then added the whole box of detergent and turned the machine on. Serenity was wailing to be let out, but stopped after the machine was full of water and the wash cycle began.

About 20 minutes later, Kagome took Serenity out of the washing machine. Serenity was soaking wet with water. She burped, but all that came out were soap bubbles. "Now you're all clean, but I have to dry you now" said Kagome. So, she threw Serenity and her dress into the dryer and shut the door.

Kagome got on top of the machine to set the heat of the dryer. "Hmm, we have Warm, Hot, Very hot, Sahara desert, and Surface of the Sun...Better go with the last one !" said Kagome as she set the dryer setting and walked off to watch TV.

(40 minutes later)

Kagome came back to the room and open the dryer door. Serenity was an inch away from heat trauma. Her hair and tail were VERY puffy as well. Kagome put on her very warm dress and picked Serenity up. "Aww, you're even cuter than ever !" squeaked Kagome. "...medic..." thought Serenity. "Now to fix up your hair" said Kagome as she took Serenity to the bathroom. "Oh no..." serenity thought.

After brushing Serenity's hair, Kagome put lots of hair-bows in her hair. "There, now you look like how a girl should look !" said Kagome as she let Serenity see herself in the mirror. Serenity took one look at herself and screamed a tiny scream.

"What did she do to me !" Serenity thought. She fiddled with her hair-bows, taking them out, then she shook her head, making her hair look slightly messy as it always had looked. "I take it you didn't like it" said Kagome. "You're darn right you stupid girl !" thought Serenity.

(In Serenity's room)

Kagome put Serenity in her crib and placed a blanket over her. "Want me to tell you a story ?" asked Kagome. Serenity nodded. "Okay, there once was a cute little rabbit. He was so cute that everyone who saw him smiled and was happy forever and ever and ever ! It was a happy world from then on, whenever you were sad, trees hugged you to make you feel better. And the clouds were made of sugar and cotton candy" Kagome story-told.

"Make her stop !" thought Serenity as she hit her head with her small fists. "You don't like that story ? Then how about a nursery rhyme ?" asked Kagome. "How bad could it be ?" serenity thought as she nodded.

Kagome smiled and began. "Here comes the candle to light you to bed, and here comes the chopper to chop off your head !" screamed Kagome over and over again about 6 times. Serenity shivered and covered her head with the covers. "Okay, go to sleep now" said Kagome as she turned off the light and left the room.

(In Serenity's dream)

Everything was dark, Serenity couldn't see a thing. But the faint glimmer of a candle was seen. She crawled toward it and saw her bed. But then she heard footsteps behind her. She looked and saw a horrifying sight. It was Kagome, brandishing a large ax ! Serenity crawled away as fast as she could with Kagome close behind, laughing like a maniac and swinging the ax like an insane person.

(Out of Serenity's dream)

Serenity woke up, breathing faster than she ever had. She heard her parents and her brothers and sighed in relief. "They're home ! No more crazy human girl !" thought Serenity. "How was she ?" asked Mother. "She was an angel ! She was no trouble at all" said Kagome. "Yeah right" said Inu-yasha.

"Thank you Kagome-chan, do you mind baby-sitting Serenity again soon ?" asked Inutaisho. "Oooh ! I'd love to mister Inu-yasha's father !" chimed Kagome. Serenity's eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOO !" she mentally screamed.

To be continued...


	4. meet the Neotaki's, and Koga !

Inu-yasha growled as he shut the window. "Are the new neighbors gonna shut-up all that noise now ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Not for a while, man I hate humans" said Inu-yasha. "Liar, you like that human girl Kagome" said Sesshomaru. "Oh yeah, that's right !" said Inu-yasha suddenly.

Serenity, who was sitting on the shelf near the window, watched their new neighbors. There seemed to be a mother and a father. But they looked unordinary. The woman was holding a sharp ninja sword in both hands, and the man had a chain sickle.

But they weren't fighting one another, they seemed to be fighting their son ! A young boy, no older than 6, was fighting off his parents. "Strange family" said Sesshomaru. "Yeah, what kinds of parents fight their kids ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Who knows" said Sesshomaru. Serenity just watching, fascinated by the techniques the boy was using.

(The next afternoon)

"Mom and Dad are out again ! It's like they had Serenity just to give us a reason to stay home !" cried Sesshomaru. "Well, it's gonna be one of those days when nothing interesting happens" said Inu-yasha. There was a loud knock on the door. Inu-yasha opened it and starred at who it was. "Hiya neighbor !" said a boy.

He had medium length blue hair, and wore a blue shirt which was covered by light blue overalls. But the thing that really made this boy stand out was that he was wearing a pair of thick, swirly-framed glasses, so think you couldn't tell what color his eyes were. "Who are you ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Im Honto Neotaki ! Me and my family moved in next door, so I came to say hello" said the boy.

"Honto ? That's a funny name" said Inu-yasha. "So what, I like it" said Honto. "What's with you and the color blue ?" asked Sesshomaru. "I don't know, my favorite color is really green" said Honto with a laugh. Serenity looked up at Honto and started to laugh, rather loudly. "What's so funny ? Did I say something funny ?" asked Honto. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru began to laugh as well.

"What's so funny ! I wanna laugh too !" cried Honto. "It's you ! We're laughing at you !" laughed Inu-yasha. "Why me ? What'd I do ?" asked Honto. "It's your glasses ! You look like that boy Melvin from Sailor Moon !" laughed Sesshomaru. Honto growled at the comment, it wasn't very new to him. "Stop laughing at me, it's not funny ! Well, I admit it is kinda funny, but not that funny !" said Honto.

Serenity stopped laughing and noticed Honto was holding something in his arms. "At least you stopped, what's your name little girl ?" asked Honto. Serenity just started talking a bunch of baby gibberish that Honto couldn't understand. "Okay...well, I want you to meet someone" said Honto as he poked at the blankets he had in his arms. A small girl then came out of the blankets.

Like Honto, she had blue hair, but it was longer. She had green eyes and was dressed in a white and blue kimono. "This is my little sister Hajime" said Honto. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru stopped laughing at looked at Hajime. "Aww, she's kinda cute" said Sesshomaru. Serenity growled, jealously.

Hajime smiled and bit onto the fluffy thing on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Hey ! That's not for eating, spit it out !" yelled Sesshomaru. Hajime stopped biting the fluff, then she looked at Serenity. "Hey, I think she wants to be with Serenity" said Inu-yasha. Honto set Hajime on the floor with Serenity. "Hey, is it alright if we stay for the night ? Its part of my mom and dad's idea of 'becoming a man'" said Honto.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" said Sesshomaru. "I know, my parents are kinda strange" said Honto. "Then you can stay, our mom and dad wont mind" said Inu-yasha. While they were talking, Hajime hit Serenity over the head, rather hard. "Waaahhhhh !" cried Serenity. "What's wrong Serenity-chan ?" asked Sesshomaru as he picked Serenity up. Serenity sniffled and pointed to Hajime. "Hajime-chan, did you hit Serenity ?" asked Honto a bit sternly. Hajime shook her head. "Serenity, it's not right to blame people for nothing" scolded Sesshomaru. Serenity pouted and lowered her head.

(Later that afternoon)

Honto placed Hajime into Serenity's crib and covered her in a blanket. "You're gonna have to take a nap in here with Serenity, Hajime" said Honto. Hajime just nodded. When Honto walked off, Hajime took out her toy rattle and crawled over to Serenity.

Serenity let out a tiny squeak from seeing the grin on Hajime's face. Hajime then started whapping Serenity on her head with her rattle repeatedly. Serenity cried out each time the rattle hit her head. Hajime then said what may have been her first word, "Again !"

Honto came in again and saw what was happening. "Hajime ! That's not very nice !" scolded Honto. Hajime then threw her rattle at Honto's head with perfect accuracy. "Oww ! What'd you do that for ?" Honto yelled. Hajime pointed at him and laughed. "Again !" she squeaked. Honto lowered his glasses and starred at Hajime. "Did...you just talk ?" he asked. "Again ! Again !" cried Hajime cutely. "My baby sister can talk ! Im so happy !" cheered Honto as he picked Hajime up and held her tightly. Serenity just sweat-dropped at the whole scene. She was a demon ! Well, half one, and a human was already talking before her; Serenity didn't like this at all.

(Later)

"No kidding ? You mean Hajime-chan spoke ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Yep, she sure did !" said Honto, who was getting repeatedly whapped on the head by Hajime's rattle. "Again !" said Hajime. "Ow, quit it !" shouted Honto. Hajime just kept hitting him. "Ow, quit it ! Ow, quit it !" Honto kept repeating. "I'll get her to stop" thought Serenity as she threw her bottle of milk at Hajime.

Hajime saw it coming and pulled Honto's hair, making his head come into the way of the bottle. He was struck in the face and fell over, his glasses coming off, showing his swirly eyes. Hajime laughed and cheered, "Again !"

Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha laughed at the scene before them. Serenity was mentally cursing herself out for missing her target. Hajime had crawled over to the knocked-out Honto and starting hitting him on the head again.

(That night)

Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, and Honto groaned. Hajime and Serenity had been crying for what seemed like forever. "Make them stop !" cried Inu-yasha. "I've killed things that haven't complained this much !" shouted Honto. "They're hungry, we just have to get them some milk" said Sesshomaru, logically.

"Ohh, right !" said Honto and Inu-yasha. "My god, they are such idiots" thought Sesshomaru. When the big brother trio left the room, Hajime stopped crying and faced Serenity. Serenity halted her tears and glared at Hajime. Hajime glared back, somewhat grinning. Serenity started talking babyish to Hajime and she responded.

(The translated conversation)

"Why'd you hit me earlier !" shouted Serenity. "'cause I wanted to, got a problem with that ?" asked Hajime. Serenity growled. "So anyway, what's with your mom and dad ? I haven't seen them" said Hajime. "I don't know, I think they just had me to keep my brothers busy" said serenity. "And, sorry about hittin' you, I just thought it was funny inflicting pain on someone else" said Hajime. "It wasn't very humorous to me !" growled Serenity. "My apologies" said Hajime. "Accepted" said Serenity.

"One thing though, what's with your brother ! Those glasses of his are too funny ! He looks like that boy from Sailor Moon !" laughed Serenity. "I don't know, something about training too hard when he was little, he lost most of his eyesight" explained Hajime. Serenity looked around impatiently. "It sure is taking them a while !" said Serenity. "Let's start crying again to make them come faster !" said Hajime. "Okay !" giggled Serenity.

With that, Serenity and Hajime began screaming at the top of their lungs, rattling the windows a bit.

(Downstairs)

"They're crying louder !" cried Honto. "And there's one problem..." said Inu-yasha. "What ?" asked Sesshomaru. "We're out of milk ! And we only have one bottle !" cried Inu-yasha. Honto sat on the floor and began to cry in worry. "Get a grip Neotaki ! We'll just have to get the milk and another bottle !" screamed Inu-yasha. "How ?" whimpered Honto. Sesshomaru held up some keys. "You guys up for a late night drive ?" he asked slyly. "Uhhhh..." was the only response Inu-yasha and Honto gave.

The next thing they knew, Sesshomaru was standing up in the driver's seat of his father's car handling the steering wheel. Honto controlled the brakes and the acceleration. And lastly, Inu-yasha directed on which way to go. "Which way you baka !" yelled Sesshomaru. "Left !" cried Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru turned left but ran into a streetlight. "Oops ! I meant right !" said Inu-yasha with a nervous laugh.

"Back up the car Honto" said Sesshomaru. Honto nodded and slammed his hand on the gas while Sesshomaru shifted into reverse. "Okay, we're almost there...AAAHHH ! LOOK OUT FOR THE OTHER CARS !" screamed Inu-yasha.

Sesshomaru honked the car horn as they went flying through a red light, nearly causing a huge wreck. "Phew, that was close" sighed Sesshomaru. "Are we there yet ?" asked Honto. A loud crash was heard and Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha went flying into the windshield. "Are we at the store ?" asked Honto. "Yes..." said Inu-yasha.

(10 minutes later)

After getting their needed items, the trio started walking home. "Why do we have to walk ?" asked Honto. "That's why !" shouted Sesshomaru as he pointed to the car they had crashed, which was now bursting into flames. Inu-yasha sighed, he dreaded the thought of his father finding out.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he stopped walking. "What's the matter ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Something's following us" said Sesshomaru. Honto looked around and started shivering. "Uhh, you guys...look !" he cried as he pointed to the pack of wolves surrounding them.

"Wahh ! They're gonna eat us !" screamed Inu-yasha as he clung to Sesshomaru. "No they aren't, these belong to that wolf-boy, Koga" said Sesshomaru. "Surprising you were able to figure that out !" called a voice. Inu-yasha looked up and saw a small figure sitting on a tree limb. "Koga ! Call off your 'pets' or else !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Or else what ?" asked Koga. "We have to get home to feed her !" shouted Sesshomaru as he held up a photograph.

Koga's eyes scanned the picture and he jumped over to Sesshomaru, snatching it from him. "Who's this ? Don't tell me you guys actually tried something !" teased Koga. "That's just sick ! Why would we do that ! That's our baby sister, Serenity !" yelled Inu-yasha. Koga looked more at the picture of the tiny hanyou dressed in a pink kimono with a lively smile on her face. A faint blush appeared on Koga's face.

"I wish to see her" he said. "Why would we let you see her ! We may hate her, but not that much !" snarled Inu-yasha. "I want to see her ! Is that a problem !" yelled Koga. "Not really" said Sesshomaru. "then I'll meet ya' back at your house ! Sayonara !" said Koga as he dashed off, leaving the trio in the dust, his wolves following. "We have to beat him !" shouted Inu-yasha as he ran off aster him. "Ah what the heck..." said Sesshomaru as he sped off as well. "Hey ! Wait for me !" cried Honto as he ran off.

(Back at home)

Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, and Honto ran upstairs to Serenity's room. "What kept ya' ?" asked Koga, who was sitting on the window sill. "Traffic" said Sesshomaru sarcastically. Koga came in through the window and looked down into Serenity's crib. Hajime and Serenity stopped crying and looked up and Koga.

Serenity looked at Koga and blinked, then she smiled. "Aww, you're even cuter in person !" said Koga as he picked Serenity up and held her. Serenity clung to Koga as if her life depended on it. "She likes me !" said Koga. "The way you're holing her, I'd say you like her too" said Honto. "Are you somekind of child molester !" screamed Inu-yasha. "NO ! She's just so cute !" said Koga. Serenity wagged her tail and giggled.

Honto meanwhile was feeding Hajime her milk. "Let me feed Serenity" said Koga. "Fine, but if she spits up on you, it's not our fault" said Inu-yasha. Koga took the bottle of milk from Inu-yasha and began feeding the tiny cross-breed. Serenity made no fuss and finished all the milk in no time. "Aww, isn't that cute ?" Koga asked. "Cute...right..." mumbled Inu-yasha.

"I'll burp her !" shouted Inu-yasha as he took Serenity from Koga. Serenity reacted by punching Inu-yasha in the eye. "OWWW !" cried Inu-yasha. Koga took Serenity away and pulled one of her ears affectionately. "I like a girl with spunk !" laughed Koga. Serenity blushed slightly, "really ?" she thought. "She's too young for you !" said Sesshomaru. "Having a young lover is popular this year !" shouted Koga. "I don't care if it's popular or not, I like this girl" thought Koga.

Honto yawned and Hajime did as well. "What time is it ?" asked Honto. Sesshomaru looked at the clock. "2:30am..." he groaned. "Let's go to bed then..." said Inu-yasha in a tired tone. "Yeah, I need my beauty sleep" said Sesshomaru. "Then that means you're gonna have to sleep forever" said Inu-yasha. "What was that !" yelled Sesshomaru. "n-nothing !" squeaked Inu-yasha.

After a little while, everyone was sleeping. Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha went to sleep in their room. Honto slept on the floor in Serenity's room. Hajime had Serenity's crib all to herself. Koga slept on the floor and Serenity slept near him, using her tail as a blanket.

That morning, Inutaisho woke up to go to work. He went to the garage and was baffled. "Ummm, where's the car ?" he thought. Inutaisho sighed, but then caught the scent of his sons in the garage. "They couldn't have ! They wouldn't have !...They did..." he said. Mother was watching the morning news and saw a report about a car that had been crashed into the supermarket. "I think I know where the car is..." Mother said. "INU-YASHA ! SESSHOMARU ! GET DOWN HERE !" screamed Inutaisho. Upstairs, Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru groaned.

To be continued...


	5. Sesshomaru's blanket !

Sesshomaru cautiously looked around his room. After making sure the door was closed, he quickly reached under his bed and felt around. "Where are you ! I need you now !" he cried. Then he felt what he was searching for and pulled it out from under the bed.

It was a soft, yellow security blanket. "Blankie !" shouted Sesshomaru as he hugged it and nuzzled it with his head. "I love you sooo much !" Sesshomaru mumbled into the blanket.

Inu-yasha just happened to walk in and saw what Sesshomaru was doing. "What's that ?" he asked. Sesshomaru jumped up and hid his yellow treasure behind his back. "What's what ? You must be seeing things" said Sesshomaru. "Nuh-uh, I saw something ! Show me !" shouted Inu-yasha. "No way" said Sesshomaru. "Aw c'mon ! Please !" cried Inu-yasha. "I SAID NO !" yelled Sesshomaru.

Inu-yasha growled and reached behind Sesshomaru's back and grabbed the blanket. "This...is...A BLANKIE !" screamed Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru sweat-dropped and snatched it from him. "It's not mine ! It's...its...Serenity's !" lied Sesshomaru. Serenity, who was with Inu-yasha, blinked.

"Yeah, I found it in here, catch !" called Sesshomaru as he threw Serenity his blanket. Serenity caught it and starred at it. "See ? It's hers" said Sesshomaru. Serenity then threw it back at Sesshomaru, while saying 2 simple words, "not mine !"

Sesshomaru caught it and threw it back at Serenity. "Don't be silly, it IS yours !" shouted Sesshomaru. Serenity snarled. "NOT MINE !" she screamed. "If it doesn't belong to you, Serenity, or me, then we should throw it out" said Inu-yasha. "No, wait !" thought Sesshomaru. Serenity nodded and threw the blanket out of the room. Sesshomaru screamed and chased after it. Inu-yasha picked Serenity up and followed.

The blanket fell downstairs, bounced off some of the furniture, landed on the kitchen counter top and somehow easily slid into the garbage disposal. Inu-yasha ran ahead of Sesshomaru and held is hand on the switch that turned the disposal on. "No...No..." whimpered Sesshomaru. Inu-yasha hit the switch and the loud churning of the blanket being ripped and cut into shreds was heard. "NOOOOO ! MY BLANKIE !" wailed Sesshomaru.

Inu-yasha turned the disposal off and watched Sesshomaru fall to the floor and sob. "My blankie...blankie..." sobbed Sesshomaru. "It was just a stupid blanket !" shouted Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru was suddenly standing in front of Inu-yasha. "YOU KILLED BLANKIE ! YOU SHALL DIE !" screamed Sesshomaru as he began strangling Inu-yasha. "Killing me isn't gonna bring it back !" gagged Inu-yasha.

Sesshomaru let Inu-yasha go and went over to the sink and felt around in the disposal. He pulled the only remains of the blanket out; a small shredded scrap of it. "Oooh...sorry" said Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru held the little piece of the blanket tightly in his hand. "Blankie..." he cried.

(That night)

"I want my blankie !" cried Sesshomaru. "Go to sleep already !" yelled Inu-yasha, who had to cover his head with a pillow to block out Sesshomaru's crying. "You're crying almost as loud as Serenity !" Inu-yasha said. "I resent that" thought Serenity as she crawled into the room. "How'd you get out of your crib ?" asked Inu-yasha. "You didn't lock it tight enough, stupid" thought Serenity.

Sesshomaru sobbed into his pillow and was beating his fists on the mattress. "You're acting like a baby over a dumb blanket !" shouted Inu-yasha. "It wasn't a dumb blanket, it was my friend !" sobbed Sesshomaru. "It was a non-living object !" said Inu-yasha.

"What do you know ! It kept me company, it listened to my conversations, and we slept together every night !" cried Sesshomaru. "Are you talking about your blanket or your future wife ?" asked Inu-yasha sarcastically. "You're sick" said Sesshomaru with a glare. Inu-yasha just grinned a silly grin.

"I can't sleep without my blankie ! I'm gonna stay up for the rest of my life !" cried Sesshomaru. "Suit yourself, goodnight" said Inu-yasha as he fell asleep. Sesshomaru sat up all night long, until dawn. He continued this for three days straight.

"Sesshomaru ! Inu-yasha ! Time for school !" called Inutaisho from downstairs. Inu-yasha woke up and starred at Sesshomaru who was still sitting up. His eyes were red and bloodshot. "Has it been the rest of my life yet ?" he asked sleepily. "I'm afraid not" said Inu-yasha with a smirk.

(At Sorriaski elementary)

Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru, dressed in their disgustingly cute school uniforms, arrived at school and took their seats. "Blankie..." whimpered Sesshomaru. "Shh !" shushed Inu-yasha. "Good morning class ! I'm so happy to see all of you're smiling faces, now lets all settle down so we can get started !" chimed their ever cheerful teacher, Ms. Nakashomi. The class quieted down and the teacher began the lesson.

Sesshomaru just kept writing on a piece of paper the word "blankie" over and over again. "What are you doing ?" whispered Inu-yasha. "I want my blankie..." whispered Sesshomaru. "You're pathetic" said Inu-yasha.

"INU-YASHA ! SESSHOMARU ! What are you whispering about !" Ms. Nakashomi yelling through a megaphone. Sesshomaru tried to hide his paper, but she grabbed it and read it. "What in the world...Sesshomaru-chan...You have a blanket obsession ?" she asked.

Sesshomaru then lost it. "I WANT MY BLANKIE !" he wailed. Everyone in the class starred at him with wide eyes. A few whispers were heard, and lots of giggling was heard. "I thought he was the most mature of all of us" scoffed Koga. Sesshomaru's face turned beet red and he sank down in his seat.

(At lunch)

"Come on Sesshomaru, you gotta eat something" said Inu-yasha. "I don't wanna eat ! I want my blankie !" cried Sesshomaru. "But I got you're favorite pocky, are you sure you don't want some ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Blankie...we always used to eat pocky together" Sesshomaru squeaked. "How could a blankie eat !" Inu-yasha asked in loud voice.

Sesshomaru didn't hear what Inu-yasha said, because of the fact that Inu-yasha was now his yellow blanket. "Blankie !" cried Sesshomaru as he hugged Inu-yasha. "What ! Im not you're stupid blanket !" shouted Inu-yasha. "Yes you are blanket, are you in denial again ?" asked Sesshomaru. "No ! Im not your blanket ! Now let go of me right now !" yelled Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru just kept hugging Inu-yasha tighter and tighter.

(Later)

Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru walked home from school. Inu-yasha was still catching his breath from when Sesshomaru hugged him nearly to death. "I want my blankie...I miss it so much" Sesshomaru sighed. "Don't worry, we'll just get you a new one" said Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru glared coldly at his younger brother. "YOU CAN NEVER REPLACE BLANKIE !" screamed Sesshomaru. "Okay, okay ! Don't have a cow !" said Inu-yasha defensively.

When they both got home, Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "My...my...blankie..." he choked. Inu-yasha couldn't believe it. There on the living room couch was Sesshomaru's yellow blanket. It was in one piece as well, not chopped up into pieces like it had been. "Oh blankie ! You're back from the dead !" cried Sesshomaru as he held his blanket and nuzzled his head on it and stroked it with one hand.

"But...how ? We both saw it get chopped up" thought Inu-yasha. "I guess its time I gave you up, blankie...eight-year-olds aren't supposed to have blankets" said Sesshomaru. "You mean, you're gonna give it up ? But you almost went insane without it !" exclaimed Inu-yasha. "Much more of a reason for me to give it up" said Sesshomaru, his voice sounding cold again.

Inu-yasha just shrugged and went upstairs. Sesshomaru hugged his blanket one more time and set it down on the couch. After he left the room, the blanket began to move. In a puff of smoke the blanket disappeared and Serenity was sitting in its place. "Man, it was hard to keep that form...oh well, as long as Sesshomaru is happy !" she thought.

To be continued...


	6. A day at Inutaisho's office

"You want us to what ?" asked Sesshomaru furiously. "You heard me, I want you to come with me to work" Inutaisho said. "Why do we gotta come ? It's 'Bring your daughter to work Day'. Keyword daughter !" Inu-yasha cried.

"That may be true, but your sister is too young to come without someone to watch her the whole time" Inutaisho said. "Why can't you watch her ?" Sesshomaru growled. "I'll be in a meeting all day ! What else do you expect ?" Inutaisho asked. "Alright...we'll go" Inu-yasha sighed. "This sucks..." Sesshomaru thought.

(The next day in Inutaisho's office)

"I want you three to behave while you are here, understood ?" Inutaisho semi-scolded to his three 'angels'. "Yes father" Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru said dully. Serenity just nodded. "Good, see you guys later" Inutaisho called as he walked away. As soon as he left, Inu-yasha sat in Inutaisho's fancy office chair and fiddled with the things on the desk.

"Great, what are we gonna do ? This place is always boring" Inu-yasha said. Serenity kept looking around in wonder. She pointed at different things every two seconds while talking babyish. "Sorry, can't understand you" Sesshomaru said as he held Serenity tighter. "Any tighter and he'll kill me..." thought Serenity.

"Hey, look !" Inu-yasha exclaimed as he held up a long chain of paperclips. "Amazing" said Sesshomaru sarcastically. "B-b-b..." Serenity tried to say. "Hmm ? Are you trying to talk ? Say it !" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "Ba...ba...baka !" Serenity said. "WHAT !" Sesshomaru shouted. Serenity pointed to Inu-yasha and said her first word again, "baka !"

Sesshomaru fell over laughing with Serenity in his arms. "I am NOT a baka ! You're the baka !" Inu-yasha yelled as he pointed to Serenity. Serenity's eyes watered up and she sniffled. "Inu-yasha...apologize" Sesshomaru said softly. "Why should I ?" Inu-yasha asked angrily.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Serenity wailed.

"THAT'S WHY !" Sesshomaru yelled over the wailing.

"WHAT !" Inu-yasha asked.

"I SAID, **THAT'S WHY **!" Sesshomaru screamed. "Ohhh ! Why didn't you say so ?" asked Inu-yasha. Sesshomaru smacked his forehead. "Why do I even bother ?" he thought. Serenity kept wailing, tears the size of grade-AA eggs ran down her face. "Shh, it's okay Serenity. Inu-yasha is gonna apologize" Sesshomaru comforted.

"No way !" Inu-yasha said. "What ? You say you're gonna do it Japanese Style for Serenity ? How nice !" Sesshomaru snickered. Serenity stopped crying and grinned. "Oh no...No ! No ! No !" Inu-yasha growled. "Better do it or she'll cry again" Sesshomaru. "Fine !" Inu-yasha said.

He stood in front of Serenity and dropped to his knees and bowed. "I beg of your forgiveness, Serenity-sama, queen of all bratty-ness" Inu-yasha groveled. Serenity laughed and nodded. "She forgives you" Sesshomaru said.

"Good, 'cause im about to throttle her !" Inu-yasha said as he grabbed Serenity up by her tail. "Waaahhhhh !" Serenity cried. "Stop it Inu-yasha !" Sesshomaru yelled as he bopped Inu-yasha over the head. Serenity laughed and pointed at Inu-yasha.

"You think that's funny ? Well try this !" Inu-yasha said as he tossed Serenity up into the air. "Wheeeeeee !" Serenity squealed. "I got her !" Sesshomaru shouted as he caught Serenity before running into a wall. He then fell to the floor with swirly eyes. "fuw-fuw" Serenity said as she rubbed on the crescent mark on Sesshomaru's forehead. "How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon ?" Sesshomaru asked in a daze. "Three and a half !" Inu-yasha said. Serenity laughed.

Sesshomaru then sat up and glared at Serenity. She waved at him in response. "Corner, now" he said. Serenity looked confused. Inu-yasha picked Serenity up by her tail. "You heard him !" Inu-yasha said. With that said, Inu-yasha sat Serenity in one of the corners in the office. "How long has father been in that meeting ?" Sesshomaru asked. Inu-yasha looked at the clock. "5 minutes" Inu-yasha said. "Argh ! This day is going by so slow !" Sesshomaru yelled.

Inu-yasha then started jumping around, an uncomfortable look on his face. "Are you having a seizure ?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes narrow in annoyance. "I gotta go to the bathroom !" Inu-yasha cried. "Then go" Sesshomaru said. "You gotta take me ! I've only been here once, you've come here with father 4 times ! You know where the bathrooms are !" Inu-yasha shouted. "Fine, follow me" Sesshomaru said as he left with Inu-yasha following him.

"Finally, they're gone" Serenity thought. She crawled out of the corner and spotted a vent coming from the ceiling. "I wonder where that goes" the infant thought as she looked up at it in fascination.

After a bit of thinking, Serenity knew she'd need something to help her get up there. Then she saw the chain of paper clips Inu-yasha had made. "Perfect, I can use this !" Serenity thought with a smirk. 

"Okay...1, 2, 5...11, 3 !" Serenity as she threw one end of the paper clip chain up at the vent which hooked onto it. She then pulled using all of her strength, that was pretty nil for someone her age and size.

"Come on, fall off ! Stupid vent !" Serenity thought. The vent came lose and fell off, banging Serenity on the head. Her eyes watered up and she rubbed her head. "Im not gonna cry...im not gonna cry !" she thought as she sniffled a few times. A few moments later, after hooking the paper clip chain to the hole where the vent was, Serenity started climbing up into the ventilation system.

About a minute later Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru came back into the office. "Man that was close ! I almost didn't make it to the bathroom in time" Inu-yasha said in relief. "Whatever, while you were relieving yourself, I got Serenity something to sip on" Sesshomaru said as he help up a can of Pepsi. "You sure a baby should drink that ?" asked Inu-yasha. "She's a demon ! Im sure she can handle it" Sesshomaru said.

"Only one problem, where is Serenity ?" Inu-yasha asked as he looked around. "Huh ? But we left her right there ! In THAT corner !" Sesshomaru yelled. "Oh no ! Father is gonna kill us !" Inu-yasha cried. "Wait, look !" Sesshomaru said as he pointed to the open air vent.

"You don't think she..." Inu-yasha started to say. "Nah, she couldn't have..." Sesshomaru growled. "Wheeeeeee !" Serenity's playful scream echoed in the ventilation system. "SHE DID !" Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru screamed in unison.

"Go up after her !" Sesshomaru ordered. "Im scared ! There are dead bugs and stuff up there, plus its dark !" Inu-yasha wailed. "You baby ! If Serenity went in there without hesitation, you surely can follow !" Sesshomaru said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Im no baby ! Im gonna go get her !" Inu-yasha shouted in a tough voice.

(Five seconds later)

"NO ! I don't wanna go ! Waaahhhh !" Inu-yasha wailed. Sesshomaru was holding Inu-yasha up and was about to throw him into the vent. Not the best way to get anyone in there, but heck, he was sick of waiting.

"YOU'RE GONNA GO IN THERE ! YOU'RE GONNA GET SERENITY ! AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT !" Sesshomaru roared. "Okay..." Inu-yasha squeaked in a tiny voice. Sesshomaru then threw Inu-yasha into the air vent and jumped up after him.

Serenity saw her brothers coming and she crawled away. "She's getting away, follow her !" Sesshomaru shouted. Inu-yasha was shivering and looking around in a panic. "What's the matter ?" asked Sesshomaru. "Its dark in here...and there are dead bugs..." he cried.

"Get moving !" Sesshomaru yelled as he shoved Inu-yasha further into the ventilation system. "Dead bugs...dead bugs...AHH ! LIVE BUGS !" Inu-yasha wailed. "Baka !" Serenity laughed as she crawled away. Inu-yasha snarled and crawled after Serenity, forgetting about his fear of the bugs.

"When I get you, im gonna bonk you on the head so hard, father will feel it !" Inu-yasha growled. Serenity squealed and crawled away into a smaller vent passage. "You brat ! Stop so I can catch you !" Inu-yasha yelled.

"No way !" Serenity thought as she jumped into a vent that went straight down. "Aw crap ! Where does that one lead ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Only one way to find out" Sesshomaru as he jumped into the vent after Serenity. "Look out below !" Inu-yasha shouted as he jumped in after Sesshomaru.

(CRASH !)

All three of them landed in a heap stacked on top of each other. "Oww..." Sesshomaru growled. "My back..." Inu-yasha whined. "My everything..." Serenity thought, who was under them both. "Gottcha !" Inu-yasha said as he grabbed Serenity by her shirt. "One problem, how do we get out of here ?" Sesshomaru asked.

Serenity pointed to another passage. "Lets go that way" Inu-yasha said as he crawled into the air way with Serenity ridding on his back. "I hope father doesn't find out about this" Sesshomaru sighed. Serenity's ears perked up and she got off Inu-yasha's back and crawled into another air way.

"That's it, were lost ! We're gonna die in here !" Inu-yasha cried. "Like that's gonna happen" Sesshomaru said. "BAKA !" Serenity called from the other vent. "I think she's calling us, lets go" Sesshomaru said as he followed Serenity's voice to her with Inu-yasha right behind him.

"Wow, look !" Inu-yasha said as he looked though one of the open vents. "Its just one of the employees working on a computer, what's so great about that ?" Sesshomaru asked. Inu-yasha's eyes widened.

"Uhh...Sesshomaru...how come the woman he's looking at on the screen doesn't have a shirt on ?" he asked. "Wha ?" Sesshomaru said as he looked closer. "WHOA ! Are those real ?" Sesshomaru shouted as he began to drool. "I think so, heh heh..." Inu-yasha snickered.

While Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru kept watching while giggling, Serenity crawled off and looked down into another office. She saw some workers throwing darts at a picture of Inutaisho on the wall. "So...my father must be the boss here" she thought as she crawled to another vent.

"Hmm ? Serenity ?" Inu-yasha said as he looked around. "Oh man, we lost her again !" Sesshomaru cried. "No, there she is" Inu-yasha as he pointed to Serenity. "Stay put, Serenity" Sesshomaru said. Inu-yasha crawled over to Serenity and held her.

"You're not going anywhere. Father would kill us if he found out about this !" Inu-yasha said. Sesshomaru sighed and went over to his siblings. "We just have to find away out" he said. Then the sound of the ceiling collapsing was heard. "What's that ?" Inu-yasha asked in a panic. "HOLD ON !" Sesshomaru yelled. Serenity and Inu-yasha held onto each other while screaming.

The unfortunate happened and they all fell from the vent covering they were sitting on. Inu-yasha held Serenity and laughed. "We're alive !" he shouted. "Uh, Inu-yasha..." Sesshomaru sighed. "We're alive, Serenity is safe and father will never find out about us going into the ventilation system !" Inu-yasha cheered.

"Oh really ?" asked the cold voice of Inutaisho himself. Inu-yasha's eyes got really small and he sweat-dropped. They had landed in the office room where Inutaisho and his employees were having their meeting. "Oh boy..." Inu-yasha thought. "Every, please leave" Inutaisho said. The employees left the room in a hurry.

"Hello father ! Nice weather, huh ?" Sesshomaru said nervously. "Why were you in the ventilation system ? Hmm ?" Inutaisho asked coldly. "Uhhhh..." Sesshomaru tried to say something, but was too scared. "Serenity got up into it and we went up after her to save her !" Inu-yasha cried. "HOW DID SHE EVEN GET UP THERE ?" Inutaisho roared. "I don't know..." Inu-yasha said in a tiny voice.

"Weren't you guys watching her ?" he asked. "Yes, but Inu-yasha had to go to the bathroom, she must've got into the vent when we were gone" Sesshomaru explained. "So this all Inu-yasha's fault for having to go to the bathroom" Inutaisho said. "Right...hey wait a minute !" Inu-yasha cried.

"You shall be punished later when we get home" Inutaisho said. "But...but...but..." Inu-yasha stammered. "Stop saying that horrible word. End of discussion !" Inutaisho shouted. "Yes father..." Inu-yasha sighed. Sesshomaru and Serenity were smirking and snickering.

(Back at home)

Sesshomaru and Serenity were listening outside of Inutaisho home office. There was lots of scolding and some swears heard. "Oh man, he's gonna get it" Sesshomaru whispered. "Hmm ? Get what ?" Serenity thought.

"Wait...father, why are you taking off your belt ? Why are you coming towards me ? OWW ! OWWW ! OUCH ! OH GOD, THAT HURTS !" Inu-yasha wailed from inside. "Sounds like father isn't going easy on him. Oh well ! At least its not me !" Sesshomaru laughed.

Needless to say Inu-yasha had trouble sleeping that night.

To be continued...

Now review or die ! Die in this case means 'no update'.


	7. Serenity speaks !

"Good morning class ! It's nice to see you all again !" Ms. Nakashomi greeted. "Good morning Ms. Nakashomi !" said the class in unison. "Kami, send the lightning..." Sesshomaru thought. "Aura-chan ! You know that's not the proper uniform !" the teacher screeched. A boy with blondish hair and sapphire blue eyes shrugged. He was wearing a lab coat and a pair of sandals.

"But Ms. N, I want to dress like this ! I'm gonna be a great scientist when I grow up. And don't call me Aura-chan, my name is Hank Aura !" the boy exclaimed. "Whatever you say" Ms. Nakashomi sighed. Inu-yasha's backpack then started to move. "Inu-yasha, what is in your bag ?" she asked. "Uhh, nothing" Inu-yasha replied. "Show me...or else !" Ms. Nakashomi snarled, her cheerful smile turning into a look of pure evil.

Serenity poked her head out of the backpack and giggled. "A baby ? You have a baby ?" the teacher asked. "Yeah...I mean NO ! She's not mine ! She's my little sister" Inu-yasha said. "How'd you get in Inu-yasha's bag, young lady ?" Sesshomaru asked. Serenity just pointed at Sesshomaru and said, "Fuw-fuw !"

"Fuw-fuw ! Is that your nickname Sess-chan ?" Ms. Nakashomi asked while the other classmates laughed. "No...Its not" he said as his face turned a faint shade of red. "She's...she's..." Hank thought. "PERFECT !" he screamed.

"What do you mean Aura-chan ?" Ms Nakashomi asked. "Stop calling me that ! I mean...that girl is perfect for my experiment !" Hank said. "Experiment ? What are you gonna do to her ?" asked Inu-yasha. "You'll see" Hank said. "That reminds me, you all have to finish your science projects !" Ms. Nakashomi chimed. "Aw man..." said everyone, with the exception of Hank.

(Later)

"Okay, it's nearly done" Hank said as he adjusted his fake glasses. "Why do you wear those ?" Sesshomaru asked. "People with glasses are smart !" Hank cheered. A loud explosion was then heard in the class. "Sorry ! I somehow made the light bulb for my project explode" said Honto. "Then again...there are some exceptions" Inu-yasha said. "What do you need our sister for ?" Sesshomaru asked.

Hank held Serenity in his arms and smiled. "She's gonna be my guinea pig !" he assumed. "No way ! We may hate her, but not that much !" Sesshomaru snarled. "She won't get hurt ! I promise !" Hank cried.

"Alright" Inu-yasha said. Hank set Serenity down on his desk and gave her a beaker of fluid. "Drink this lil' one" he ordered. Serenity opened her mouth and Hank poured it into her mouth.

After swallowing it, Serenity blinked. "Hmm ? Something's wrong" Hank said, adjusting his glasses as he went over the formula. "What was it supposed to do ?" Inu-yasha asked. "It was supposed to make her smart, like a genius" Hank said. "What's a genius ?" Serenity asked. Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha jumped back and gasped. "She talked !" Sesshomaru cried.

"I can talk ? YAY ! I can talk ! I can talk ! Wait...I thought it would be better than this...what a rip off !" Serenity shouted. "I made an infant talk ! Think how much easier it will be for parents ! They won't have to listen to crying and wailing. I'll get the Nobel Prize for this !" Hank cried, anime tears falling down his face.

"You haven't answered my question, what's a genius ?" Serenity asked. "A very smart person, like me" Hank answered. "Really ? You're smart ? Those glasses make you look dumb" Serenity giggled. "What did you say, you brat !" Hank snarled. "It seems the stuff made her smart-mouthed instead of smart" Inu-yasha chuckled.

"Man, father and mother are gonna be so happy" Sesshomaru said. "No ! You can't tell them, if word gets out, I'll be discovered, and I used some illegal chemicals to make that drink. I'll be thrown in jail !" Hank whispered. "Oh man, we gotta keep this a secret then" Inu-yasha said.

"You have the word of the Inutaisho family, your secret is safe with us" Sesshomaru agreed. "Thank you, in the meantime, I'll work on an antidote" Hank stated. "But what about our project ? It's due today !" Inu-yasha cried. "Not to worry, im a child prodigy, remember ?" Hank smirked.

(Later)

"Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru, Hank. Please show us your project !" Ms. Nakashomi called. The walked to the front of the class and Hank placed Serenity on a stool. "You know what to do, right ?" Hank whispered. Serenity nodded. "We made a drink that makes babies know how to talk !" Sesshomaru announced.

"We gave her this drink" Inu-yasha said as he held up a glass of water that was colored blue to make it look like the real thing. Serenity drank it and smiled. "Hi everyone ! My name is Serenity !" she chimed. The class gasped. "OH MY GOD ! SHE TALKED !" Ms. Nakashomi shouted. "Hi funny lady !" Serenity said as she waved to the teacher. "Aww, isn't that cute ?" she said.

Hank then held up a glass of red colored water and gave it to Serenity. "This is the antidote, she won't be able to talk anymore until she learns how" Hank said. "That was a wonderful project ! A+ for your hard work !" the teacher squealed. "Too bad that wasn't really the antidote..." Inu-yasha thought.

(Back at home)

"What a day, Serenity learns how to talk, we get high grades, life can't get any better" Sesshomaru said. Inu-yasha was already asleep in his bed. Sesshomaru soon followed and slipped into dream world. "I'M HUNGRY !" Serenity yelled from her room.

"Get it yourself !" Inu-yasha growled. "I GAINED THE ABILITY TO TALK, NOT WALK !" Serenity yelled. "Somehow, I say this is the beginning of some very unpleasant nights where we won't get any sleep..." Sesshomaru sighed.

To be continued...

Next Episode in Inu-yasha's voice: Finally, father said were taking a vacation to Osaka, Japan. We'll ride on a train and everything ! Why do I have to keep an eye on Serenity ? And what's this talk about a bomb on the train. Wait...a bomb ! This should be good ! Next episode: The Explosive Express ! Sayonara !


	8. The Explosive Express !

"Wasn't this a nice idea, dear ?" Inutaisho asked. "It sure was, a nice relaxing train ride. Where do you get your good ideas ?" Mother asked. "It was nothing really !" Inutaisho said with a smile.

"Come back here with my rice-ball !" Sesshomaru shouted as he ran down the train's wide walkway. "Nyah-Nyah ! Try and get it !" Inu-yasha taunted as he ran with Sesshomaru's rice-ball in his hand.

Inutaisho and his wife sweat-dropped and sunk down in their seats. Serenity was watching her brothers run around from her father's lap and sighed. "At least we have one child under control" Mother said. "That's right !" Serenity said.

Inutaisho and Mother starred at Serenity with wide eyes. "Oh no, did I say that aloud ?" Serenity thought. "Serenity ? Did you...speak ?" Inutaisho asked in a shocked tone. Serenity shook her head and sweat-dropped. "We must be hearing things" Mother said. "Yeah, guess you're right" Inutaisho agreed. "That was close, I better keep quiet" Serenity thought.

"Give it back right now Inu-yasha !" Sesshomaru shouted. "No way, its mine !" Inu-yasha shouted. Inutaisho held his hand out and grabbed the rice-ball from Inu-yasha and put the whole thing in his mouth.

"AWWW !" Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru cried. "There, now stop chasing each other !" Inutaisho yelled. Serenity laughed at them, but was whacked over the head by Inu-yasha. "Waaahhhh !" Serenity cried.

"Inu-yasha ! That wasn't nice, say sorry !" Mother shouted. "But, she laughed at us" Inu-yasha whined. "APOLOGIZE DAMN IT !" Inutaisho roared, making everyone in the train jump in shock. "S-sorry" Inu-yasha growled.

Serenity giggled and nodded, accepting his apology. "Why don't you and Sesshomaru take Serenity along while you explore the train" Mother suggested. "Okay" Sesshomaru said as he took Serenity into his arms.

"I thought I saw some people in black here, maybe they have a bomb with them" Sesshomaru whispered as they walked off. "Yeah right, like that can happen" Inu-yasha said. "Maybe we should spy on them, Fluffy-sama" Serenity said.

"What did you call me ?" Sesshomaru asked furiously. "Fluffy-sama. I can't say your real name without messing up" Serenity pouted. "Fine, whatever..." Sesshomaru said understandingly. "Serenity has a point, we should see if the people you saw are up to something" Inu-yasha said.

"Hey, Inu-yasha !" shouted a voice. "It can't be...not him !" Inu-yasha squeaked. Sure enough, it was Hank Aura himself. "It's the kid who made me talk !" Serenity exclaimed. "hey there, lil' one" Hank greeted. "Still wearing that lab coat ?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically. "It's my trademark ! I mean...I like wearing it !" Hank said. "Anyway, have you seen anyone suspicious on the train ?" asked Inu-yasha.

"Hmm...now that you mention it," Hank said. "I saw some men in black business suits earlier" Sesshomaru thought for a minute. "There's no way we're all wrong, they must be planning something" Sesshomaru assumed.

"Alright, we get to go on a mission !" Serenity cheered. "Shh !" Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha shushed. "Not really a mission, we just have to listen in on their conversation" Hank said. "You've been watching too many Case Closed episodes" Inu-yasha mocked. I've seen that ! If it worked on TV then it'll work now !" Serenity said. "that's silly, this aint a cartoon, ya' know !" Sesshomaru said.

"Well, what ideas do you have, genius ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well..." Hanks said as he felt around in the many pockets of his lab coat. "Here, put these on !" Hank said as he tossed Serenity a pair of glasses. She put them on and looked at Hank and screamed. "I can see your bones !" she cried. "X-ray glasses ?" Inu-yasha asked. "Yeah, now all we gotta do is find those people in black suits" Hank said.

(Later)

"We've been walking all over this train and we haven't found them" Inu-yasha whined. "What about over there ?" Sesshomaru asked as he pointed to 2 people in black suits sitting in their seats. "I hate you..." Inu-yasha growled. "I know" Sesshomaru said. "It looks like their talking, one of us is gonna have to go near them and listen" Hank said.

"I'll go, im less of a threat" Serenity said. "Then how are we gonna hear ?" Sesshomaru asked. Hank took the X-ray glasses from Serenity and fiddled around with the lenses. "What are you doing ?" Inu-yasha asked. "There's a listening device on these, I just have to set it" explained Hank, as he took out the lenses.

"I see, you made the lenses of the glasses listening devices of somekind. We'll be able to hear what they're saying as long as Serenity is wearing the glasses" Sesshomaru said as he nodded. "Okay Serenity, crawl over there and stay quiet. Me and your brothers with stay right here and listen" Hank said, putting the lens-less glass over her eyes. "Okay" Serenity said as she began crawling to where the men in black suits sat.

"Finally, I can smoke. What'd you do with the case ? You did give it to our 'partner', right ?" one said, lighting up a cigarette. "Of course, they have no idea of what's in it. It set to go off exactly 10 seconds after 3:00. Good thing the next stop is ours" the other said. "Just think, in less than 2 hours, this train is going to blown into multiple pieces !" he said.

"MULTIPLE !" Serenity yelped with wide eyes. Everyone in the train car looked at Serenity, and the 2 men glared at her, one reaching into his pocket for something. "Oh no, Serenity !" Inu-yasha thought. "Multiple ! Multiple !" Serenity said nervously.

"Looks like we just taught her a word. Man, she had me scared for a second" one of the men said. Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing. "Oh my...you guys, we have to find that case they left with someone" Hank whispered. "Right" Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru said in unison.

Serenity crawled back over to her brothers and shivered. "You almost got caught ! You gotta be careful !" Sesshomaru scolded. "Never mind that now, we need to find the person who has the suitcase with the bomb in it" Inu-yasha said. "Hmm...wait ! Didn't one of them start smoking ? Maybe the person they gave it to may be sitting in the non-smoking section" Hank said.

(1 hour and 40 minutes later in the non-smoking section)

"Why did it take so long to find this train car ?" Inu-yasha asked dully. "We didn't read the signs" Hank said. "Hmm...only 4 people here. This should be easy" Inu-yasha said. "Excuse me, did you happen to receive a suitcase from anyone today, sir ?" Hank asked a man. "You pest, get away from me !" the man yelled. "But I just wanted to know !" Hank cried. "Get away !" he shouted, shoving Hank away from him.

"I guess it's not him" Sesshomaru said. "Hey, old man ! Wake up !" Inu-yasha shouted at an old man. "Inu-yasha, it's defiantly not him..." Sesshomaru said. "I was just checking !" Inu-yasha said. Serenity crawled under someone's seat and found a suitcase.

"This is it ! I hear ticking inside of it !" Serenity thought as she pushed the suitcase out from under the seat. "Is that it ?" asked Hank. "Yeah, it was under this seat" Serenity whispered. "What time is it ?" Inu-yasha asked. Hank checked his watch and gasped.

"Two minutes till 3:00 ! Isn't that when it will blow up" Hank asked. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru took the suitcase with Serenity still hanging onto it and, while screaming, ran out of the non-smoking section. "Hey, wait up !" Hank cried as he ran off after them.

They ran into an empty train car and Hank opened a window. "Its 3:00 ! We gotta throw that thing away !" Hank shouted. Inu-yasha yanked the case away and threw it out the open window. "3..2..1.." Hank counted the passing seconds.

The loud explosion was heard outside and the train came to a stop. "We did it ! We saved everyone !" Inu-yasha cheered. "Maybe not everyone...wasn't Serenity still hanging onto the suitcase ?" Sesshomaru asked. "WHAT ?" Inu-yasha gasped. "I'm...okay...a little help please !" Serenity cried, while clinging to the side of the window from the outside. "Get back in here !" Inu-yasha yelled as he pulled Serenity back inside by her tail.

"I better get back to where my parents are, see you guys later" Hank said, walking off. "Bye-bye !" Serenity shouted. "SHH !" Inu-yasha said, covering Serenity's mouth. "Remember, we have to keep the fact that you can talk a secret !" Sesshomaru warned. "Oh yeah, I forgot" Serenity whispered.

(A bit later)

"What was that explosion ? You three better not have anything to do with it !" Inutaisho said. "It wasn't us, honest !" Inu-yasha cried. "Yeah, we were...uhh...getting Serenity something to eat..." Sesshomaru lied. "Oh, well alright then" Inutaisho said.

Serenity giggled as Mother took her into her arms. "Did they take care of you, dear ?" she asked. "Uh-huh !" Serenity said aloud without thinking. "Serenity, you baka !" Inu-yasha thought. "We're doomed !" Sesshomaru thought as he sighed.

Mother and Inutaisho blinked and looked at their daughter. "Did she...talk again ?" Inutaisho asked. "NO ! She didn't ! We didn't hear her !" Sesshomaru shouted. "You must be hearing things !" Inu-yasha agreed. Inutaisho held Serenity and looked at her. "Did you talk ? Tell me the truth" he demanded. Serenity just clung to him in response. "I guess that's a no" he said. "We must really be hearing things" Mother said. "Yeah, REALLY hearing things" Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha thought.

To be continued...

Next episode in Sesshomaru's voice: what ? What do mean Serenity has been kidnapped ? Who'd be desperate to take a brat like her ? Well, whoever took her will be sorry they ever did, Serenity is gonna annoy them to the point of sheer insanity ! Next episode: Serenity is kidnapped by Akira. See ya' soon !


	9. Serenity is kidnapped by Akira !

As usual, Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha were forced to take care of Serenity again. "You know what, this being an oldest older brother thing is starting to get easier" Sesshomaru said. "Yeah, it's much easier with this thing we bought" Inu-yasha said, referring to a leash in his hand.

As they walked to the park, Serenity was dragged by the leash around her neck. "Let me go ! This is starting to hurt !" she shouted. "Quit whining ! We're almost at the park" Inu-yasha growled. "Wonderful inventions those leashes are" Sesshomaru said. "Yeah, it's better than carrying her !" Inu-yasha exclaimed.

(At the park)

"Help ! Get me down !" Inu-yasha cried. He was holding onto a limb of a tall tree and shivering violently. "It's your fault for even climbing up there !" Sesshomaru shouted. "I know ! Just get me down !" Inu-yasha whined. Serenity laughed and pointed at Inu-yasha.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. You're gonna get him down" Sesshomaru said, picking Serenity up. "HUH ?" Serenity asked in a dumbfounded tone. Sesshomaru threw Serenity at Inu-yasha and knocked him off the tree limb. Both younger siblings fell to the ground. "Thanks...I think" Inu-yasha said weakly. "Why is everything spinning ?" Serenity asked.

A faint sound came to Inu-yasha's ears and his eyes sparkled. "Ice cream ! The truck with the ice cream is coming !" Inu-yasha cheered. "We can't get any you bakayarou (idiot). We have to watch Serenity" Sesshomaru said.

"Aww ! Please ? Please please please ?" Inu-yasha begged. "Fine ! Sheesh !" Sesshomaru shouted. He tied Serenity's leash to a tree and petted her head. "You stay right here, don't move. Don't even think about moving !" he commanded as he and Inu-yasha walked off.

Serenity crossed her arms and pouted. "This sucks !" she mumbled. Then, she felt the leash around her neck being undone and felt something lift her off the ground. She looked up and saw a boy with light green hair and cold yellow eyes. He was wearing a red tee-shirt with the letter 'S' on it and black sweatpants. He looked no older than 13.

"Well, well, well...I see they left you alone. Not very smart of them" the figure said before dashing off with Serenity in his arms. "Hey ! Let me go ! Someone help me !" Serenity screamed.

"You talk ? How annoying..." the person. "Where are you taking me ? Who are you ?" Serenity asked. "I am Akira, and I'm taking you to my house, duh" the person stated. "WHY ?" Serenity asked. "I'm kidnapping you ! You're the daughter of the great Inutaisho. So in order for him to get you back, he'll have to fork over one million yen as a ransom for your safe return" he said dramatically, as if it were the best plot in the world.

Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru came back to where they tied Serenity. "Umm, Inu-yasha ? Where'd she go ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Who ?" Inu-yasha asked while licking his ice cream cone. "Serenity is gone you moron !" Sesshomaru yelled. "WHAT ?" Inu-yasha shouted.

"Father is gonna kill us...then revive us, then kill us again in the most painful way ! Then revive us again !" Sesshomaru wailed. "We gotta get home, whoever has her might call the house, and we DO NOT want mom or dad to find out !" Inu-yasha shouted. "Right, let's go !" Sesshomaru said, he and Inu-yasha running home as fast as they could.

A bit later, Akira arrived at his rundown apartment and threw Serenity onto the couch. "Now, you be quiet and don't touch anything !" he commanded. Serenity's eyes watered up and she whimpered. "Oh, you're gonna cry ? Go ahead, cry !" Akira shouted.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Serenity wailed, so loudly that the windows began to crack.

"Please, don't cry ! I'm sorry !" Akira begged. Serenity stopped crying and smiled. "You got anything to eat ?" Serenity asked. "Yes...what do you want ?" Akira asked dryly. "Anything, I don't mind" Serenity said cutely.

Akira went to the kitchen and set Serenity on the table and began making her something to eat. After 10 minutes, he set a plate of macaroni and cheese in front of Serenity. "This stinks ! Less cheese !" Serenity shouted. "What do you mean, its just fine !" Akira shouted. "LESS CHEESE !" Serenity roared. "Whatever !" Akira growled.

(10 minutes later)

"Still too much cheese !" Serenity shouted. Once again, Akira went to make another batch of macaroni and cheese.

(10 minutes later)

"Less macaroni, more cheese !" Serenity shouted. Akira began anime crying.

(10 minutes later)

"More cheese !"

(10 minutes later)

"Less cheese and macaroni !"

(10 minutes later)

"Too much macaroni"

(10 minutes later)

Akira came back with a plate with three layers of macaroni and three layers of cheese and shoved it towards Serenity. "THERE ! HAPPY NOW ?" he yelled. "Perfect !" Serenity said. She then threw it into his face.

"I hate macaroni and cheese. I don't even have fangs to chew it yet" Serenity said. Akira snarled and banged his head on a wall repeatedly so that a dent appeared in it. "I'm hungry !" Serenity cried.

"What do you eat ?" he asked. "I like milk" Serenity chimed. "Sorry, I don't have any !" Akira whined. "But im starving !" Serenity cried. "I don't have any milk, but I have half and half !" Akira yelled. "Half and half ? What's that ?" she asked. "It's a kind of cream that's kinda fattening, but since you're a demon, it should matter" he said. "Okay then, I'll take it" Serenity cheered.

Akira opened the refrigerator and took out the carton of cream and set in front of Serenity; who only starred at it. "You said you were hungry ! Eat !" Akira commanded. "I need a bottle to eat this" Serenity said. "I don't have one ! Use a straw !" Akira said, opening the carton and putting a straw inside. "How do I use it ?" the infant asked. "Put your mouth on it and start sucking on it like you would with your bottle" Akira.

Serenity did so and as soon as she tasted the cream her eyes sparkled and she drank all of it down in a few seconds. "That...was the best thing I've ever had in my entirely short life !" she cried to the heavens. "Want more ?" Akira asked, already setting another carton of the heavenly drink in front of her.

Serenity nodded and drank that down as well. The teenager smiled slightly and gave her another carton of cream. "This is the last of it, try to drink it-" Akira began, but saw that Serenity had already finished it. "Slowly..." he continued, dryly. He took Serenity into his arms and sat her on the couch.

"Uhhh...I don't feel too great..." Serenity whined, clutching her stomach. "What am I supposed to do ?" Akira asked, looking a bit worried. "You have to burp me..." Serenity growled. "HUH ? How do I do that ?" he said in shock. "You pat my back" she said. "Oh, like this ?" he asked, punching her in the back which made her fly into a wall. Serenity sat up and glared at Akira, then began crying.

"YOU BIG JERK ! WHAT'S THE IDEA HITTIN' A BABY ?" Serenity yelled. "I'm sorry, sheesh !" Akira yelled evenly. "You put me over your shoulder and you pat my back, GENTLY !" Serenity screamed. "Ohhh ! Why didn't you say so ?" he asked. Serenity just sweat-dropped.

Akira held Serenity over his shoulder and began patting her back very firmly. "You're gonna make me cry again ! You're supposed to be gentle you ignoramus" Serenity whined. Akira snarled and tensed up, then began patting her gently. "That's better, much better !" Serenity complemented. Then she belched right into Akira's ear, forcing him into a wall. "I think im slightly deaf now..." Akira thought.

"Im hungry again !" Serenity chimed. "Fine ! I'll be right back" Akira sighed as he left through the front door. Serenity climbed up onto the couch and watched him cross the street to go to a small market.

As soon as Akira stepped inside the store, it blew up and exploded into flames. "Whoa ! COOL !" Serenity said in awe. Akira then came back with another carton of cream and gave it to her. "There, satisfied ?" he asked, seeing as Serenity gulped it all down so fast. "Uhh, I need to be burped again..." Serenity moaned.

Akira then held Serenity, put on a helmet and strapped himself to a chair. He began patting her back and she burped a very tiny burp. "All that preparing for nothing, man, you're unpredictable" he said in an annoyed voice. "Thank you !" Serenity responded cutely.

Akira then picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello ?" answered Inu-yasha.

"If you want to see your sister alive again, tell your father to leave one million unmarked bills of yen at..." Akira's voice trailed off as he told his address.

"Wow ! You live in the slums of Tokyo ?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yes ! Now get that message to your father. If I don't get that money by tomorrow, it's gonna get bloody..." Akira said in a cold tone, looking at Serenity.

"Please don't kill her ! She may be a brat, but I love her ! So does Sesshomaru ! We'll get the money !"

"Good, sayonara" Akira said before he hung up the phone.

Serenity had managed to turn on the television and was watching it. "Mister, why is the lady on TV naked ?" she asked. "Uhhh...well, umm..." he tried to say. Akira then snatched the remote and began flipping through the channels.

"Porn...porn...government news, politics...more porn..." Akira said as he changed each channel. After looking through every channel, most of it somekind of R rated material, Akira shut off the TV. "Aww, I wanted to watch TV !" Serenity cried. "Not with the cable service I have !" Akira shouted.

Serenity was suddenly near a pile of magazines and was looking at them. "Hey ! There are more ladies in these books !" she said. Akira took the one she was looking at and whapped her over the head with it. "Little infants shouldn't read these !" Akira scolded. "Fine, meanie..." Serenity muttered. "What was that ?" he asked furiously. "Nothing !" Serenity squeaked.

"Ohh ! Look over there !" she shouted as she pointed. "What ?" Akira said, looking behind him. Serenity then grabbed the magazines and ripped them into shreds with her claws. "If I can't read 'em, he can't either" she thought, tearing up the last one. Akira looked back at Serenity and his eyes narrowed into slits. "Those were my magazines !" he screamed. That was the last straw, he lifted Serenity off the floor and carried her outside and dashed off.

(At the Inutaisho house)

Akira set Serenity on the front steps and began to walk off. "Mister, wait !" Serenity cried. "You're nothing but a pain in my ass ! It makes me want to earn my money for a change !" Akira screamed. Inu-yasha then opened the door. "Who are you ?" he asked. "Uhh, I'm the one who...umm...saved your sister from the person who kidnapped her !" Akira lied. "Ohh, thanks !" Inu-yasha exclaimed. Serenity giggled at his lie.

"One question, why do you have the letter 'S' on your shirt ?" Inu-yasha asked. "I can't tell him it means Sin...I'll tell him something else !" Akira thought. "It's for...Saver...yeah, Saver since I saved your baby sister !" Akira said.

"I didn't want to get the initials of Baby Saver, if I did then I'd be walking around with the letters 'BS' on my shirt. And that's not something you wanna go around modeling, for obvious reasons" he said.

"Ohhh ! I see !" Inu-yasha said with a laugh, just thinking about it. "I'll be leaving now, sayonara !" Akira said as he dashed off again. "Aww...he's gone" Serenity pouted. "Come on inside, I'll get you some milk !" Inu-yasha said as he picked her up. "Milk ? Do we have any cream ?" Serenity asked with a smile.

To be continued...

Next episode in Inu-yasha's voice: Serenity's obsession with cream is bad enough, but now her fangs are starting to grow in. after she gets them, she starts chewing on everything ! We have to fix this before mom and dad come home, or Sesshomaru and I are dead ! Next episode: Problems with teething ! See ya' soon !

Maru-sha: Can you draw ? Well, Fanart is now being accpeted ! Send them to me by email please. It won't be accepted in reviews. I'll then post links on my profile page. Make 'em as best as you can, fellow authors !


	10. Pacifiers and traditional matters

Maru-sha: there's a slight change of chapters. Sorry about the inconvenience ! Oh, and expect no updates for a few days, I'll be going to camp. Anyways, laugh and enjoy !

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !" Serenity wailed as loudly as she could. "You gotta make her stop ! I can't take it anymore !" Inu-yasha shouted. "I don't know what to do !" Sesshomaru yelled over the racket. "I think I know" Inu-yasha said, going over to Serenity.

"SHUT-UP !" he shouted at her. Serenity stopped crying, yet was still sniffling. "Why are you screamin' at me !" she cried. "Because you're wailing ! What do you want ? Are you hungry or something ?" asked Sesshomaru. "No...I just don't feel right. Its like im upset about something yet I don't know what to be mad about..." Serenity said.

"Ah, you're going through a thing called stress" Inu-yasha said. "Stress ?" the infant hanyou asked. "Yeah, here. This always calms stress" Sesshomaru said, holding up a pacifier. "Hey, that looks like mine !" Inu-yasha growled.

"This one's new. Yours it still under your pillow..." Sesshomaru said, skeptical about Inu-yasha still owning his pacifier. "Oh, thank goodness !" Inu-yasha cried. "Im not sucking on that !" Serenity shouted. "Yes you are, now open up !" Sesshomaru shouted, shoving the item into Serenity's face.

She kept turning her head away though. "Why you little brat !" he shouted, holding Serenity up by her tail. "Waaahhhhh ! Let me go ! This hurts !" she cried. Taking advantage of this, Sesshomaru shoved the rubber part of the pacifier into her mouth.

"What kinda of fool do you take me for ? I'm not gonna...hey...this is kinda good !" Serenity said after sucking on it a bit. "Like it ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Mmhm" Serenity said with a nod. "Good" Inu-yasha said with a smug grin. And so Serenity sucked on her pacifier. Yep, she sucked and sucked and sucked some more.

(That night)

Sesshomaru tossed and turned in his bed. Serenity still hadn't stopped sucking on her pacifier, she even sucked it in her sleep ! "This has got to stop..." he thought. Inu-yasha growled and covered his head with a pillow and tried to go to sleep again, but to no avail.

Then Sesshomaru finally broke. "STOP ALL OF THAT DARN SUCKING !" he yelled.

"Sorry !" shouted Inutaisho from down the hall.

"HUH ?" Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru exclaimed. Certainly their own father wasn't sucking on a pacifier...right ? It defied all logic.

"You don't think father still uses a pacifier...do you ?" asked Inu-yasha.  
Only one way to find out !" Sesshomaru announced as he got up from his bed and walked down the hall. He opened the door to his parent's room and began to talk.

"Father, you don't still have a...oh my god..." Sesshomaru said in shock. "GET OUT OF HERE !" Inutaisho and Mother screamed. "Uhh...umm...uhhh...whoa..." was all Sesshomaru could say as he shut the door. He walked back to his room with his eyes wide with shock. "What's wrong ?" Inu-yasha asked. "Uhh...you'll find out about it in health class" Sesshomaru responded.

(The next morning)

"Serenity, aren't you hungry ? You have to stop sucking on that thing if you wanna eat !" Inu-yasha shouted. "Im not hungry" Serenity said. "You have to eat, you're a baby !" Sesshomaru yelled. "No !" Serenity growled.

"That's it !" Inu-yasha said, taking the pacifier out of her mouth. "GIVE IT BACK !" she screamed. "NO !" Inu-yasha yelled back at her. "Fine then" Serenity said as she began sucking in her breath. "Take cover !" Sesshomaru shouted, ducking behind the couch.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Serenity wailed as loudly as she could. The house shook and a few windows shattered. "What's wrong with Serenity ?" asked Inutaisho. "She won't eat ! She's hook on this pacifier !" Inu-yasha cried.

"YOU GAVE HER A PACIFIER !" Inutaisho roared with an image of fire behind him. Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru both seemed to shrink in size. "I didn't do it...he did !" Inu-yasha said, pointing to Sesshomaru. "I remember when you were younger, you couldn't stop sucking on the damned thing when I gave it to you !" Inutaisho said, glaring at Inu-yasha.

"Oh yeah, I remember that !" Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "Hey shut-up !" Inu-yasha shouted. Serenity was still wailing for her pacifier, getting louder each second. "BE QUIET OR I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO CRY ABOUT !" Inutaisho yelled. Serenity stopped crying immediately and sniffled.

"Father ! You wouldn't really punish her would you ?" Sesshomaru asked in a shocked voice. "No, I only say that to make her stop crying" Inutaisho said with a reassuring smile. "Hmph, not funny !" Serenity thought.

"Now then, will you please eat something ?" Inutaisho asked, picking her up. Serenity shook her head. "Please ?" he asked. She shook her head again. "What's the matter ?" asked Mother. "Serenity won't eat and all she wants is her pacifier" Inutaisho explained. Mother took Serenity into her arms and held her close.

"I know how to solve this problem" she said. "How dear ?" Inutaisho asked. "Traditionally" Mother responded before going upstairs. "What's mama gonna do ?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Something really special" Inutaisho said with a proud smile. "I wanna see !" Sesshomaru exclaimed, rushing upstairs. "Yeah, me too !" Inu-yasha said as he followed after him. "Wait ! Don't look !" Inutaisho shouted, running after them.

(Upstairs)

Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha had their ears pressed against the door to the room Mother and Serenity were in. "all I hear is more sucking !" Inu-yasha growled. "Don't tell me she gave in and gave Serenity back her pacifier !" Sesshomaru snarled.

He began to open the door, but Inutaisho ran up to them. "Don't open that door !" he shouted. He then tripped and ran into the door, smashing Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru against it. To make matters worse, the door fell off its hinges from the impact.

"Oww..." they all said before looking up at Mother and Serenity. "Mom, what are you...uhhhhh" Sesshomaru said. Mother was holding Serenity awfully close to her chest, while sucking sounds were heard.

Inu-yasha starred wide-eyed at what Mother was doing, and was even more shocked from what Serenity was doing. "Stop starring ! It's normal !" Mother shouted. "But...but...but...eww..." Inu-yasha cried in a disgusted voice. "It's very normal so stop starring !" Inutaisho shouted, bonking both his sons over the head.

Serenity stopped feeding and pointed at her brothers and laughed. "You shut up you little brat !" Inu-yasha shouted. "Waaahhhhh !" Serenity wailed with fake tears running down her face. "You made her cry ! Apologize !" Mother shouted.

"Why should I ?" Inu-yasha growled. "This is why !" Inutaisho said, beginning to take off his belt. "NOO ! Not that ! I'm sorry ! Sorry sorry sorry !" Inu-yasha said, getting on his knees and bowing several times. "Good" he said, removing his hands from his belt.

(Later that night)

Serenity was lying on the floor in her room, she looked to be slightly drunk. "Serenity, what the heck happened to you ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Milk from mama is intoxicating..." she said with a hiccup.

"At least you're off your pacifier habit" Inu-yasha said. Serenity yawned and curled up, falling asleep. Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her in her crib. "Ya' know...she is kinda cute" Sesshomaru whispered. "Yeah, you're right" Inu-yasha said.

"Yet...I can't help but wonder..." Sesshomaru began. "What ?" Inu-yasha asked. "If what mom did was traditional...does that mean..." he said. Inu-yasha's eyes widened. "You mean, she did that with...us ?" he squeaked out. Sesshomaru lowered his head and nodded slowly. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" Inu-yasha screamed.

To be continued...


	11. Serenity's Cute Song !

Maru-sha: I just loved this song when I first heard it a long time ago, so im gonna put it in this chapter, it typed all the words from memory alone, it's not hard since its one big rhyme. Laugh and Enjoy ! Fan-art is still being accepted !

Disclaimer: I do not own this song. The makers of Animaniacs do. I do not own Inu-yasha or any of the other Inu-yasha characters. I do own Serenity, Hank, and few others you have seen.

"I'm cute !" Serenity cried happily. "No you aren't..." Sesshomaru growled. "Yes I am !" she shouted. "I agree, she is cute !" Koga said, pulling on Serenity's ears softly. "Pssh, she's as cute as a bag of rotting flesh !" Inu-yasha shouted.

Serenity's eyes watered up and she cried. "How dare you say that !" Hank shouted. "It's true" Sesshomaru said. "She's so cute, she should have a song telling everyone how cute she is !" Koga said as he nodded his head. "Great idea !" Serenity said.

Suddenly, everyone was standing on a stage. "Huh ? How'd we get here ?" Inu-yasha asked, looking around. Hank gave Serenity a microphone. She immediately put it in her mouth. "NOO ! That's a no-no !" Hank shouted, yanking it out of her mouth and hitting her on the head.

"Then what the heck do I do with this ?" Serenity asked. "Sing into it !" he said. "What's sing ?" she asked. "It's when you say stuff from your heart in a nice tone" Koga answered. "Okay, I'll try..." Serenity said nervously.

"This'll be stupid..." Sesshomaru said, earning him glares from Koga and Hank. Serenity took a breath and began to sing her best.

"I'm cute. Yes, it's true. I really can't help it, but what can I do when you're cute ? It just shows ! With these two darling eyes and this cute little nose and a pretty blue dress that's adorable yes, and when they see my smile everyone says,"

"Oh shoot," cried Inutaisho and Mother from off stage. "Isn't she cute ?"

"Cute, cute, cute ! Oh isn't she cute, cute, cute !" Koga and Hank sang.

"I'm the one..They adore ! I'm sweet and I'm cuddly and small just like Pearlies and more ! It's a chore ! To be constantly cute and enchanting to boot ! With my lip sticking out in that cute little pout, and there just is no doubt why the guys like to shout,"

"She's a beaut !" Koga sang.

"Let's face it, I'm cute !" Serenity chimed.

"Cute, cute, cute. Oh baby, she's cute, cute, cute !" Hank and Koga sang while hopping around in circles.

"Being cute is a thing you can't hide. If you look up the word in a book there's my picture inside ! TV-Guide, has me on the cover !"

"don't ya' just love her..." Inu-yasha said dully.

"Im simply a goddess !"

"And isn't she modest ?" Sesshomaru added.

"And the answer to one of the questions in trivial pursuit...for who's the most cute !"

"Cute, cute, cute ! Oh isn't she cute, cute, cute !" Koga and Hank sang as they did they're own version of the Russian Can-Can.

"Im cute and im sweet and im innocent, neat and so trusting !"

"If you want our opinion, this song is becoming disgusting !" Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru sang.

"Im cute !"

"So what ?" the brothers added again.

"I never am vain" she sang.

"She's becoming a pain in the-" Inu-yasha began to say.

"But, im also real nice ! Im a doll through and through !"

"So big whoopdie-doo !" Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha yelled.

"Im sweet and adoring !" Serenity cried.

"And you're also real boring, and that's why we're snoring at you !" they both said, pointing at Serenity.

At that, the background shattered and they were all back in the living room. "That's it ! You've ruined my entire cute song ! I am ANGRY ! I am **furious** ! I AM _ENRAGED_ ! I HAVE HAD IT !" Serenity screamed as loudly as she could with an image of fire behind her. Everyone backed up a bit in pure terror.

She crawled off huffing and puffing, fuming with anger. Then Sesshomaru picked her up and smirked. "You're awfully cute when you're angry" he said. Serenity blinked. "You really think so ?" she squeaked. Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha nodded.

"You heard straight from her brothers, it's true ! She's cute !" Koga and Hank sang again.

"Will you guys shut-up !" Inu-yasha shouted. Inutaisho and Mother blinked since they had been sitting in the living room the whole time. "Was she...singing ?" Mother asked, her eyes wide. "It sounded like she was !" Inutaisho exclaimed. "Uhhh...you're just hearing things again !" Sesshomaru cried. "Okay then...I hope we aren't going crazy..." Inutaisho sighed.

Realization then hit Serenity. "What did I just do ?" she squeaked. "You sang" Koga said. "It never happened !" she shouted. "But we saw you" Inu-yasha said. "IT DIDN'T HAPPEN !" Serenity screamed. "Okay..." he squeaked.

To be continued...


	12. Trip to the aquarium

Inutaisho, Mother, Inu-yasha, Sesshomaru and Serenity were all downstairs in the living room. This was a family meeting. "The reason I've asked you all here is because I have something I must inform you all of" Inutaisho said to his family. "ALRIGHT I ADMIT IT ! I'm the one who used your sword to unclog the toilet !" Inu-yasha cried. "Wha ?" Inutaisho asked in a confused tone.

"I mean...uhhh...continue !" Inu-yasha said, sitting back down. "Don't worry, no one's in trouble. I have the day off tomorrow, so where do you guys want to go ?" Inutaisho asked with a big smile.

"Can we go to that place with the ice cream and the games and the pizzas with the giant mouse ?" Inu-yasha exclaimed. "NO ! We are not going to Buck E. Cheeses ! Never again !" Sesshomaru shouted, hiding behind the couch.

"You still scared of that place ?" Inu-yasha asked smugly. "I ate so much pizza that when that stupid giant mouse hugged me, I threw up on him ! Do you know what it's like being chased by a HUGE vomit covered mouse ?" Sesshomaru yelled. "No, but I imagine is quite a laugh" Inutaisho said.

"How about we go to that place where those funny, tiny robots sing that "It's a small world after all" song ?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically. "That's all the way in America ! And I hate that ride !" Inutaisho screamed. "Why dear ?" Mother asked. "You don't remember ?" he asked.

(Flashback)

"Look dear ! All the cute little robots are singing a disgustingly cute song !" Inutaisho cheered. "That's nice dear..." Mother said, covering her ears. "I wanna get off !" Inu-yasha, a year younger, cried.

"Same here, this is boring and VERY annoying" Sesshomaru said, also a year younger. "This was the only ride your mother can go on due to her 'condition' !" Inutaisho said. "We know she's 2 months pregnant ! Sheesh !" Sesshomaru shouted.

Inutaisho then stood up in the little boat and held up a camera. "Okay, everyone smile and say cheese !" he exclaimed. Mother held Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru close and smiled. Inu-yasha purposely crossed his eyes and smiled. Sesshomaru showed no sign of emotion, as usual.

Right before Inutaisho could take the picture, his head slammed into a sign that clearly said, "Stay seated at all times". The impact of him hitting the sign made him fall out of the boat with a splash.

(End of flashback)

"Hahaha ! I remember that !" Inu-yasha laughed. "Sounds funny just from the flashback alone" Serenity said. "HUH ?" Inutaisho and Mother gasped. "We heard that ! You can talk !" they both exclaimed at once. Serenity gulped and shook her head. "No she didn't ! You guys are hearing things again !" Sesshomaru shouted.

"Anyway, how about we go to Purgatory again ?" Inutaisho asked. "No way ! Not again !" Mother growled. "I agree with her, last time we were there, I had to learn how to walk again since my body was so stiff !" Sesshomaru added.

"Well im out of ideas" Inutaisho sighed. "What about the aquarium ?" Mother asked. "Yeah ! Let's go there !" Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha cheered. "Alright then ! The aquarium it is !" Inutaisho said, waving Japanese cheerleading fans. "And everyone fears him...why ?" Sesshomaru thought.

(That night)

"Inu-yasha-sama, what's an aquarium ?" Serenity asked. "It's a big place where they have lots of different kinds of fish in tanks ! It's so cool !" he said, he eyes shimmering. "They even have giant squids there ! No other aquarium has those !" Sesshomaru said. "It sounds cool !" Serenity chimed.

(The next day at the aquarium)

"Can we see the sharks ?" asked Inu-yasha. "Not now" Inutaisho said. "Look at this one !" Sesshomaru said, pointed to a tank that held schools of Lion Fish. "Aren't those poisonous ?" asked Mother. "Yeah, very poisonous" Sesshomaru. "Then why is Serenity in the tank ?" Inutaisho asked, pointing.

"WHAT !" Mother screamed. Sure enough, Serenity somehow got into the tank with the Lion Fish. She gonna get poisoned, then she'll die, then we're all be sad, then we'll all cry and then-" Inu-yasha was bonked over the head before he could finish. "Get in there and save her !" Inutaisho shouted, picking Inu-yasha up and throwing him into the tank.

"AAAAAAHHH !" Inu-yasha screamed as he was poked with poisonous quills from the fish. "Stop fooling around and get her !" Mother shouted. "Umm, mom" Sesshomaru said. "Not now son" Mother said. "But mom !" Sesshomaru cried. "WHAT !" she shouted.

Sesshomaru held Serenity up to her face. Serenity giggled even though she was soaked from head to toe. "She got out" Sesshomaru said. "Ohh ! Isn't that cute ?" Inutaisho said, smiling. Inu-yasha jumped out of the tank and was very woozy.

"Am I gonna die ?" he asked. "Nah, demons have a different symptom after being poisoned. Inu-yasha then fell to the floor, twitching and kicking. "They get seizures..." Sesshomaru said dully. Serenity pointed and laughed at Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha, stop having a tantrum !" Inutaisho shouted. "I am not having a tantrum !" Inu-yasha cried. "Yes you are, I'll deal with you when we get home !" Inutaisho said. Inu-yasha began anime crying.

After Inu-yasha recovered, he, Sesshomaru and Serenity went off to look for the sharks. "You sure we should be leaving mommy and daddy ?" Serenity asked. "It's not like they're gonna miss us" Sesshomaru said.

"Oooh ! What are those ?" Serenity gasped, pointing to a tank full of jellyfish. "Those are jellyfish, cool aren't they ?" Sesshomaru said. "Are they made of jelly ?" Inu-yasha asked. "What do you think, stupid ?" Sesshomaru shouted. "I'm not stupid !" Inu-yasha cried.

"Wheeeeeee ! Look over here you guys !" Serenity squealed. They both looked at the tank of the jellyfish and saw Serenity jumping on the tops of them, thankfully not getting near the stingers. "GET OUT OF THERE !" Inu-yasha screamed. "Why ? I'm not gonna fall in...Oops !" She said before falling into the tank.

"NOOOO ! I'M COMING ! DON'T DIE !" Inu-yasha shouted, jumping into the tank after Serenity. "Waaahhhhh ! They're stinging me !" he cried. "Who cares ! Get Serenity !" Sesshomaru shouted from outside the tank.

After getting stung hundreds of times, Inu-yasha managed to get Serenity out of the tank. "Are you alright ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yeah, thanks to Inu-yasha-sama !" Serenity said. Inu-yasha fell over, having a seizure again from the poison of the jellyfish stings. "He looks funny !" Serenity giggled. "I know !" Sesshomaru said, snapping a picture of the sight.

"Can we please see the sharks now ?" Inu-yasha asked. He was being carried on Sesshomaru back. "No, we're gonna see the whales !" Sesshomaru said. "What are whales ?" Serenity asked. "The biggest mammal in the world that breathes fire and can fly..." Inu-yasha said dully. Sesshomaru and Serenity sweat-dropped. "What ?" Inu-yasha asked.

"You've been skipping life science class again, haven't you ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Only 5 times, 6 at the most !" he cried. Once they reached the whale exhibit, Sesshomaru kept a close eye on Serenity. "You're not fallin' into this tank !" he shouted. "I wont, I'm not stupid !" Serenity growled.

Inu-yasha looked around and saw they were the only ones in the exhibit at the time. "Stupid whales, they're boring !" he shouted. "Inu-yasha, I don't think you should insult them" Sesshomaru warned. Inu-yasha shrugged and climbed up to the platform that hung over the tank and pointed to one of the killer whales in the tank.

"Stupid whale, you're so stupid that no one else is here to see how stupid you are !" he insulted. "Inu-yasha..." Sesshomaru began to say. "What's it gonna do ? Eat me ? They don't eat meat ! I know at least that much !" he said. "That's what Jonah thought..." Sesshomaru thought.

A second later, one of the killer whales jumped up and swallowed Inu-yasha before hitting the water again. "It ate him !" Serenity cried. "Mom and Dad are gonna kill me so bad !" Sesshomaru exclaimed. He and Serenity climbed onto the platform.

"Spit him up !" Sesshomaru shouted. "Please mister whale, please give him back !" Serenity cried. Instead, the same whale jumped up and swallowed Sesshomaru this time. "HEY ! That's, it, im gonna make you give them back" Serenity shouted.

She took a deep breath and began to wail as loudly as she could. The whole aquarium shook and the tank the whales were in started to crack. The whale still didn't react. "Hmm...that's not working. Maybe if I try to talk to it" Serenity thought. "Wiiiiilll yoooou pleeeeease giiiive theeeeemmm baaaaack ?" Serenity said really slowly. "Whyyyyy diiiiiidn't yooooou saaaaay soooo ?" it answered.

Serenity anime fell. The whale then blasted water out from its blowhole and Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru came flying out and onto the platform. "Thaaaaaannnnk yooooou siiiiiir !" Serenity shouted. "What are you saying ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Nothing, lets go see something else !" she said.

"Finally, the giant squids ! I've wanted to see them !" Sesshomaru said. "They look scary..." Inu-yasha said, shaking. "Don't worry, they only attack if you're in there with them" Sesshomaru said. "Then we should really get Serenity out of there then, huh ?" he asked. "What...did...you...say !" Sesshomaru shouted, looking at the huge tank. Serenity was inside the tank with the giant squid and seemed to be shaking hands with it.

"Its gonna eat her !" Inu-yasha shouted. "It's alright ! It's giving me a hug !" Serenity shouted as she was being constricted by its long tentacles. "I'll save you this time !" Sesshomaru yelled, jumping into the tank.

Soon after, the squid was constricting Sesshomaru as well as Serenity. "Let me go ! Please !" he shouted. "It doesn't understand us !" Serenity cried. Sesshomaru struggled with all his strength, but it was useless.

"Hey, how come we are breathing ? We can't breathe underwater normally" Sesshomaru said. "It's an anime thing..." Serenity sighed. Sesshomaru growled and bit his fangs into the squid's tentacle. This made it throw Serenity out of the tank, but then it made its grip around Sesshomaru tighter.

"Oh no, Fluffy-sama !" Serenity cried. "I hope his death is quick and painless..." Inu-yasha said, bowing his head. Then they both heard Sesshomaru screaming for mercy. The scene before them was laughable.

Sesshomaru was wailing at the top of his lungs, while the squid held him with one of its longer arms and smacked his behind with another. Inu-yasha and Serenity were on the floor laughing loudly. "Fluffy-sama is getting' a spankin' !" Serenity laughed. "I wish I had my camera !" Inu-yasha laughed.

"You don't, but I do !" Inutaisho said, taking a picture of his oldest son being embarrassed. "When did you get here ?" Inu-yasha asked. "We heard you laughing, so we followed the sound" Mother said. Sesshomaru was then thrown out of the tank and Inutaisho caught him. "I wanna go home ! Waaaaaaahhhh !" Sesshomaru cried. "Aww, did the mean squid hurt you ?" Inutaisho asked.

"What kinda stupid question is that ! You saw what it was doing to me !" Sesshomaru shouted. "Can we see the sharks first ? Please please please !" Inu-yasha pleaded. "Okay, but then we leave" Mother said.

At the shark exhibit, Inu-yasha watched the sharks swim around in the tank. "They're soo cool ! I wanna be just like one when I'll older, mean and tough !" he said. "You already are..." Serenity whispered. Inu-yasha hit Serenity over the head. "Waaahhhhh !" she cried.

"Inu-yasha, that wasn't nice !" Inutaisho yelled, throwing Inu-yasha into the shark tank. Inu-yasha screamed and began swimming away from the sharks. "You sure that was a good idea, dear ? Those sharks look like they haven't been fed" Mother said. "Uh oh..." he said. Inu-yasha was then swallowed by a Great White shark. Jumping into the tank, Inutaisho ripped the shark open, freeing Inu-yasha and pulled him out of the tank. "You okay ?" Inutaisho asked. "Can we go home now ?" Inu-yasha cried, clinging to his father. "Alright, we can go" he said.

During a car drive home, Serenity was fiddling with something. "Whatcha got there ?" Inutaisho asked while driving. "Looks like a shell" Sesshomaru said. "Lemme see !" Inu-yasha shouted, taking it away from her. Serenity sniffled as she eyes got teary. "Hey, there something coming out of the shell ! It looks like a little harpoon" Inu-yasha said, looking at the shell in his hands.

"Inu-yasha, that's a Cone Snail !" Sesshomaru shouted. "A what ? ouch ! It shot the harpoon thingy at me ! Hey...now I feel sleepy..." Inu-yasha said in a dazed voice before falling over, having a seizure worse than ever.

"You're throwing another tantrum ? That's it, when we get home, I'll see you in my study !" Inutaisho shouted. Serenity giggled. "Where'd you get that shell ?" Sesshomaru whispered. "In one of the tanks I jumped in" Serenity whispered. "That explains a lot..." Sesshomaru thought.

To be continued...


	13. We want a pet !

Maru-sha: School has started again ! WHY ? Oh well...enough grief ! Laugh and enjoy !

"Father !" Sesshomaru shouted. "Yes ?" Inutaisho answered. "May we have a pet ?" Sesshomaru asked. "No" he said passively. "PLEASE ?" Inu-yasha cried, tears in his eyes. "Yeah, please ?" Serenity wailed. "Absolutely not !" Inutaisho shouted. "WHY !" Serenity shouted.

"Because I said so young lady ! And furthermore...ARE YOU TALKING ?" he gasped. "Uhhh..." Serenity squeaked. "She didn't ! Your ears must be broken !" Inu-yasha shouted, covering Serenity's mouth.

"So how 'bout it, can we have a pet ?" Sesshomaru asked. "I'm gonna say only once more...NO ! NEVER ! NO WAY ! NO HOW !" Inutaisho yelled, forcing all of them into a wall. "But I asked mom and she said yes" Inu-yasha shouted.

(Flashback)

"Mom, can I talk to you ?" Inu-yasha asked. "Yes dear" Mother said. "Thank you !" he said, leaving the room.

(End of flashback)

"That didn't count ! You didn't even ask her !" Inutaisho yelled. Serenity's eyes watered up and she began crying. "That's not gonna work !" he shouted. Inu-yasha then began crying along with Serenity. "Oh...come on now...don't cry" Inutaisho said softly. "Oh well, when in Rome..." Sesshomaru said before bawling his eyes out with his siblings.

"Please stop ! If you all cry, I'm gonna cry, and do you know how bad that would be if word got out ?" Inutaisho asked, his eyes already watery. "What's going on down here ?" Mother asked, descending from the stairs. "Father won't get us a pet !" Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru cried, running over to her.

"Dear, you should be ashamed of yourself !" Mother shouted, shaking her finger at Inutaisho. "But... but... but..." he tried to say. "Oooh, father said butt !" Inu-yasha giggled. "He didn't say it _that_ way !" Sesshomaru muttered.

"I'm not buying them a pet, you can't make me !" Inutaisho argued. He was then hit over the head with a frying pan. "Now will you get them a pet ?" Mother asked, still holding the pan. "Yes dear..." he sighed.

"I told father I didn't wanna marry her, but no ! He said I have to for honor, he says !" Inutaisho muttered to himself. "WHAT WAS THAT ?" Mother shouted. "N-nothing dear !" Inutaisho squeaked.

(Later)

Inutaisho came back from the pet store with something. "I got the perfect pet for you guys !" he said, holding up a plastic bag that had a tiny fish in it. "A fish ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Its soo cute !" Inu-yasha squealed. "Its soo boring" Sesshomaru groaned.

After putting the small fish in a small tank, Inu-yasha watched it swim around in fascination. "Boring..." Serenity said. "It looks hungry, feed it something" Sesshomaru said. Inu-yasha ran to the kitchen and returned with a large steak.

"Fish don't eat steak, stupid !" Sesshomaru shouted. "Maybe it will and you just don't know" he said, dropping the raw steak in the tank. The tiny fish seemed to smile and it opened its mouth...full of sharp, jagged teeth.

"Ohh, plot twist..." Sesshomaru thought. The fish then gulped down the steak and spat out the bone. "Is that bad ?" Serenity asked. "Yeah..." Sesshomaru said dully. "Daaaaaaaaad ! The fish is piranha !" Inu-yasha cried.

"Don't be silly, it's too small to be a piranha !" Inutaisho said. "Wanna bet ?" Sesshomaru thought. "Put your hand in and watch !" Inu-yasha shouted. Inutaisho put one hand into the tank. "See ? Nothing's ha-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" he began to scream.

(Later)

"Okay, this pet will have to do !" Inutaisho said, setting down a large cage. "How's your hand ?" Mother asked. "Its fine now that I got it bandaged up !" he said. "What's in the cage ?" Sesshomaru asked.

Mother pulled off the sheet that was covering it and gasped. It was a large black Puma. "COOL !" Sesshomaru exclaimed. "NOT COOL !" Mother screamed. "Aww, why not mom ?" Inu-yasha whined. "It's a Puma ! It can EAT you, me, father, even Serenity !" she shouted.

"But dear ! It was a good deal !" Inutaisho whined, looking at his wife with teary eyes. "How much ?" Mother asked, a sweat-drop running down the back of her head. "Only 2,000 yen !" he said.

"Wow, that was a deal" she said. "They kept lowering the price for me. It almost like that didn't want it or something ! Am I a great bargain hunter or what ?" Inutaisho said proudly.

"Any precautions we should take ?" Sesshomaru asked. "They said make sure it doesn't get out of its cage" he said. "Dear...look" Mother said, pointing to the now empty cage. "Aw, darn it !" he yelled.

"Oooh ! Father almost said a bad word !" Inu-yasha laughed. "You shut-up or I'll see you in my study again !" Inutaisho shouted with an image of fire behind him. "Yes sir..." the hanyou squeaked.

"Mom, Dad...as much as I hate breaking up these 'family' moments, look" Sesshomaru said, pointing to the Puma that had a foxtail sticking out of its mouth. "MY BABY !" Mother screamed. "Throw up my little sister now !" Inu-yasha shouted.

Inutaisho lunged at the Puma and slashed it into ribbons. Serenity fell to the floor and giggled. "Are you alright ?" Mother asked, hugging Serenity tightly. She nodded. "Back to the pet store..." Inutaisho sighed.

(Again, later)

"Look at what I got !" Inutaisho said, holding up a small cage. "What now ?" Mother asked. He opened the cage and took out what looked like a spiny ball. "It's a hedgehog !" she gasped. "It doesn't look like the one from the videogames !" Inu-yasha complained. "That hedgehog is a cartoon. This aint a cartoon, ya' know !" Sesshomaru said.

Inu-yasha tried petting it, but it growled at him. "It doesn't like me !" he cried. "It's not a very safe pet" Mother said. "What's the worse that could happen ?" Inutaisho asked, not seeing Serenity make a grab for the hedgehog.

It bit her hand and she began wailing loudly. "Uh oh..." Inutaisho said. "What ?" Mother asked. "I didn't take it to gets its rabies shots yet..." he responded. "HUH ?" Mother, Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha exclaimed. Serenity then fell over, twitching. "Medic !" she thought.

(Later)

After taking Serenity to the hospital, Inutaisho brought home another pet. "This is the one ! I made sure it was the best !" he shouted, opening a small cage. Out came a white cat with black blotches and a black tail. "A cat ! It's so cute !" Mother squealed. "It's perfect !" Inu-yasha said, petting its head.

"What are we gonna call it ?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well, it is a girl cat. We should call it Fluffy !" Inutaisho announced. "That's an American name for a cat !" Sesshomaru shouted. "How about something simple. Like Dustball or Kitten ?" Inu-yasha suggested. "Those names are stupid..." Sesshomaru growled. "How about Figaro ? It sounds French" Mother stated. "Yeah, I like the sound of it !" Inutaisho said.

(The next day)

Figaro was sleeping peacefully on the couch. Serenity peeked her head into the living room. "HI KITTY !" she screamed, tackling Figaro to the floor. She hissed and clawed Serenity in the face and ran off. "We playin' tag now ? Okay, here I come !" Serenity cried before crawling after her.

After mercilessly tackling Figaro over and over again, Serenity yawned and crawled upstairs to sleep. Figaro was twitching and shivering madly as she went into Inutaisho and Mother's room. Mother was sleeping face down in bed, then Figaro jumped on her back and sat there.

"Get off please..." Mother said. Figaro only kneaded her claws into her back. "Owww !" Mother squalled. Figaro only then laid down and slept on her back. "This uncomfortable !" she thought. And there Figaro slept...for 5 hours !

(Downstairs)

"I'm looking over papers on my day off...some life I have !" Inutaisho thought as he looked through several work papers. "Meow" cried Figaro. "Hmm ? Oh, its you !" he said with a smile. The seemingly friendly cat jumped onto the papers and began shredding them up with her claws.

"AAAAHHHH ! WHAT IN THE SAM-HILL ARE YOU DOING ?" he yelled, while anime crying. Figaro seemed to have stuck her tongue out at him before leaving the room. "What am I gonna do ? This time a cat REALLY did screw up my papers !" Inutaisho wailed.

Upstairs, Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha and Serenity were drawing. "Look ! I'm drawing for the first time ! Isn't it pretty ?" Serenity cried, holding up her picture of a blue squiggle. "Umm...yeah" Sesshomaru said dryly. "Mine isn't that great..." Inu-yasha sighed, showing his picture. Sesshomaru gasped.

Inu-yasha's picture was a highly detailed drawing of Inutaisho holding the Tetsusaiga with the faint glow of the sunset in the background. "Is wonderful ! I mean...feh, a two-year-old with ADD could draw something much better than that !" Sesshomaru huffed.

"I knew it !" Inu-yasha cried, tossing his drawing over his shoulder. "What'd you draw, Fluffy-sama ?" Serenity asked. Sesshomaru then held up a large amount of papers. "It's a flip-book-thingy. Look !" he said holding it close to Serenity and flipping back the pages quickly.

It was a penciled cartoon of Inu-yasha being chased by wolves. Then he was hit by a bus, but got up and walked away, then got struck by lighting. "Hahaha ! Inu-yasha is a smudge !" Serenity laughed, pointed to the last picture in the book. "Not funny !" Inu-yasha growled.

Serenity's stomach then growled. Her eyes got big and puffy and she sniffled. "I'M HUNGRY !" she wailed. "Okay ! Okay ! We'll get you some milk !" Sesshomaru shouted, leaving the room with Inu-yasha close behind him.

Then, Figaro came in and nuzzled up to Serenity. "Hi Figaro !" Serenity said, hugging her nearly to death. She yowled and broke free from her grasp and began shredding up Inu-yasha and Sesshomaru's artworks. "Stop it !" Serenity cried, pulling Figaro's tail. The cat glared at Serenity with her green eyes, they seemed to turn red as she attacked Serenity.

After a few seconds, Figaro grinned and lay down near Serenity, looking hurt. Serenity was lying down with swirly eyes and pieces of shredded papers around her. She snapped out of it and sat right before her brothers returned. "Serenity ! What is the meaning of this ?" Sesshomaru scolded.

"But...but...it wasn't me !" she cried. "You're surrounded in evidence ! You tore up our drawings and you hurt the cat !" Inu-yasha shouted. Figaro got up and limped over to Inu-yasha and mewed. "It's faking ! I didn't hurt it ! I hurt me, see !" Serenity said, pointing to a scratch on her face.

"That's probably from when you kept tacking the poor thing" Sesshomaru said. "As punishment, you won't get your milk !" Inu-yasha said coldly. "But I'm hungry !" she squawked. "Too bad, we'll give your milk to Figaro" Sesshomaru said. Serenity began to cry.

"Dear, I hate to say this, but that cat has got to go !" Mother shouted. "I kinda agree with you, it tore up my documents !" Inutaisho cried. "Serenity beat the cat up and ripped up our drawings then blamed it on Figaro !" Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha said in unison.

"OBVIOUSLY SHE WAS TRYING TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH !" Inutaisho yelled. "Ohh..." they said timidly. "What are we gonna do then ?" asked Mother. "I could make you nice little fur coat !" Inutaisho said, flexing his claws. "Great idea father !" Inu-yasha cheered. "No ! Let's just scare the cat away !" Mother cried. "Fine..." he said.

Figaro was sleeping on the couch she had just shredded. Mother, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha snuck up near her. They were all armed with high-pressured water guns. "Ready...FIRE !" Inutaisho shouted. They all began blasting Figaro with water. She hissed and yowled for all she was worth and jumped out of a window and ran away as fast as she could.

"Yay ! We did it !" Mother shouted. She was then blasted with water. "Ooops !" Inutaisho said with a silly grin. "Why you..." Mother growled before running after him, spaying him with water. "By the way Inu-yasha...what was the water you put in your water gun ?" Sesshomaru asked. "It was water from some spring in China, that's all" he said. "Oh no...The wrath of a cat can last forever..." Sesshomaru thought.

Meanwhile, Figaro had changed into a young woman, somehow fully clothed. "I shall kill them...I WILL KILL THEM ALL !" she shouted.

To be continued...


	14. Separation Anxiety, part 1 !

Maru-sha: sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter ! Laugh and enjoy !

"Hello ! Anyone home ?" Koga shouted while banging on the door. No answer. "I said, HELLO !" he yelled. Inu-yasha opened the door and glared at the wolf demon.

"Yes ?" he asked dully.

"I came to see my future bride ! I mean...is Serenity around ?" Koga asked.

"Yes, but you can't come in" Inu-yasha said in a smarty-tone.

"Why not ?" Koga growled.

"Ummm...you just can't !" he said before slamming the door shut. Koga shrugged and ran to the side of the house, climbed up a tree and jumped into the house through an open window.

"Koga ?" Serenity asked. Koga whirled around in shock and starred at Serenity.

"Did you...talk ?" he asked.

"Uhh..." Serenity squeaked before shaking her head.

"Come on, tell me" Koga said.

The infant sighed. "Fine, I can talk...I bet you think I'm a freak now..." Serenity sniffled. "No ! Why would I think that. I like your cute voice" he said with a smile. Serenity giggled. "One day, you're gonna be my wife ! Who knows what we can accomplish together !" Koga said as he picked Serenity up and held her.

"Yay ! Then we can go to the moon !" she cheered. "Why there ? Earth is so much better" he commented. "Umm...if we go to the moon, we can eat all the cheese !" Serenity said. "Oh yeah ! I forget the moon is made of cheese !" Koga laughed.

"No it's not..." Sesshomaru said, coming into the room.

"Hi Fluffy-sama !" Serenity greeted.

"Stop calling me that ! Do I look fluffy to you ?" Sesshomaru yelled.

"No...But that thing on your shoulder is very fluffy !" Serenity said while pointing to Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Whatever..." he said.

"Don't 'whatever' me, mister !" Serenity shouted, earning herself a bonk on the head from him.

Koga proceeded in putting Serenity down, but she held onto him. "Serenity-chan, let go please" he said. "Nuh-uh. I dun wanna !" she wailed, clinging to him tighter. "C'mon ! Please ?" Koga begged. Serenity only shook her head.

"Uh oh..." Sesshomaru said. "Uh oh ? Uh oh what ? What's that mean ?" Koga asked shakily. "Serenity has entered the state of Separation Anxiety" he said.

"DUN DUN DUN !" Inu-yasha shouted from outside the room. "Will you cut that out !" Sesshomaru yelled after him. "You mean...she's gonna stay with me for a long time ?" Koga asked. "Only for a few days, better get our mom and dad's consent for you to stay" Sesshomaru said. Koga nodded.

(Downstairs)

"Mr. Inu-yasha's father, may I stay over a few days ?" Koga asked. "Yeah, okay" Inutaisho said. "Serenity is in her Separation Anxiety phase...and she won't let me go" Koga cried. "Yeah, okay" Inutaisho said again.

"Are you even listening to me ?" Koga asked with sternness. "Yeah, okay" Inutaisho repeated. "I guess not..." Koga thought. "Yes, you may stay" Mother said. "Thank you Inu-yasha's mom !" he said.

(Later)

Koga was sitting at the kitchen table holding Serenity as she drank milk from a bottle. "Serenity...my arms are falling asleep !" Koga complained.

"So what ?" Serenity asked as she drank from her bottle.

"Can I put you down ?" he asked.

"NOOO !" Serenity wailed, clinging to him tighter.

"Aw man..." Koga cried.

Koga's eyes then widened. "Um...Serenity ?" he said. "Hmm ?" she said. "I have to go to the bathroom..." Koga said softly. "Then go !" Serenity shouted. "not with you hanging' onto me !" Koga yelled.

"Waaahhhh ! Don't yell at me !" Serenity cried. "Sorry, don't cry ! Please don't ! But I REALLY gotta go !" Koga exclaimed. "I'm not lettin' you go !" Serenity wailed. "But I gotta go really badly !" Koga cried. "Too bad" Serenity said with a shrug. "What if my bladder ruptures ?" he snarled. "Drink cranberry juice !" Serenity retorted. "Fine then, I just won't think about it" Koga said.

Then, Inutaisho came into the kitchen, took a glass from a cabinet, placed on the table in front of Koga and began pouring lemonade into it...SLOWLY.

Koga starred at the sour-sweet liquid as it was poured into the glass. "Would you like some as well ?" Inutaisho offered. Koga only looked away quickly, only to witness Mother washing the dishes.

"Sorry, just ignore me !" Mother said with a laugh. Koga watched the running water with wide eyes. "What's the matter ?" Serenity asked, who was now sitting on Koga's head. "Nothing !" he said before walking outside.

Suddenly the water sprinklers came up from the grass and shut on. Koga began whimpering like a nervous wolf cub. "Don't think about it...just don't think about it !" he told himself. Serenity pressed her face into Koga's black hair and spoke up. "Your hair smells nice !" he giggled. "Thanks" he said, taking his mind off of his...needs.

His needs were soon awaked again. Sesshomaru ran by, holding a water hose. He turned in on and blasted Inu-yasha with water. "STOP IT ! I'M GONNA TELL !" Inu-yasha wailed. Serenity laughed at the sight.

Koga would've, but the sight of the water made him squirm. "I'M GONNA EXPLODE !" Koga screamed. To make matters worse, it began raining. There he stood with Serenity on his head.

"No fair, sky ! How come you can go to the bathroom and I can't !" Koga yelled at the sky, shaking his fist. He took Serenity from his head, set her on the porch and stood out in the rain, letting his clothes get soaked. A little bit later, he came into the house, a look of relief on his face.

"You okay now ?" Serenity asked. "Yeah, I finally got to...you know" Koga said before picking Serenity up again. "You're soaking wet ! Don't you have spare clothes ?" asked Mother. "No..." Koga sighed. "No problem, you can borrow some of Inu-yasha's clothes" she said. "MOM ! Don't let him wear any of my clothes !" Inu-yasha shouted.

He was immediately hit over the head with a frying pan. Inu-yasha fell to the floor with swirly eyes. "Now then, I'll get you something to wear Koga" Mother said before leaving the room. "I like your mom, she's cool !" Koga said. "I know !" Serenity giggled.

(Later)

While Mother kept a tight hold on Serenity, Koga got dressed in the bathroom. Serenity wailed, trying to get out of her mother's arms. "He'll be out in a minute, little one. Calm down !" Mother said.

"You don't understand ! I GOTTA be with him ! Waaaaaaahhhh !" Serenity squealed. Mother didn't even notice Serenity talking though. Finally, Koga came out of the bathroom dressed a red sleeveless shirt and black shorts.

"Thank you Mrs. Inu-yasha's mom !" Koga said, taking Serenity into his arms again. "Don't leave me like that again !" Serenity shouted. "Alright, alright ! Sheesh !" Koga huffed before carrying her into the living room. He was already tired and the day wasn't even half over yet. "This is gonna be a long day..." he sighed.

To be continued...


	15. Separation Anxiety, part 2 !

Maru-sha: sorry for the long wait, here's the next chapter ! Laugh and enjoy !

"How did I get myself roped into this ?" Koga thought as he was cradling Serenity in his arms. He'd been living in the same house with her and her family for two days. Small sounds came from the infant in his arms. "You awake ?" Koga asked.

"Koga !" Serenity cried, clinging to his neck. Koga began to anime cry.

"Hurry up and get over your Separation Anxiety ! I wanna go home to my drunkard of a mother !" he shouted.

"You...wanna leave ? You hate me ?" Serenity sniffled.

"No, no ! I didn't mean it that way !" he tried to explain a bit too late.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH ! You don't like me !" she wailed. Koga began crying along with her. "MY EARS !" he wailed.

"You hear something, dear ?" Inutaisho asked. He had earplugs lodged into his ears.

"What ?" Mother asked, since she also had earplugs in.

"What ?" Inutaisho asked a bit vocally.

"Speak up !" she growled.

"SPEAK UP YOU DEAF WOMAN !" he roared. That's all Mother heard; she glared at her husband.

"Wait dear ! Please, not the frying pan again !" Inutaisho cried before a loud clanging sound was heard over Serenity and Koga's wails.

"Why do you hate me ?" Inutaisho sniffed as he fell to the ground with a thud.

(Later)

"Hey, let me in ! I have to see my little test subject !" Hank shouted from outside.

"Forget it, surfer boy. You're not getting in here !" Sesshomaru shouted.

"I am not a surfer boy ! I think the term you're looking for is science guy !" Hank snarled.

"The term I'm looking for...I can't say it since my little sister is here"

Then the front door flew off its hinges. "Wow...you're stronger than you look" Sesshomaru said. Hank rushed into the house and laughed at the sight before him. Koga was sitting in a meditative position while Serenity was trying to do the same thing while on his head.

"How's my little test subject ?" Hank asked, taking Serenity and holding her.

"Let go of me ! I havta be with my Koga !" Serenity cried.

"Wha ?" Hank asked, almost falling over.

"She's in her Separation Anxiety phase" Sesshomaru said.

"Is that all ? We just have to keep her busy with something until she's forgotten about Koga" Hank stated.

"She has the intention span of a rodent ! How are we gonna keep her busy ?" Sesshomaru asked in an irritable voice.

Koga took Serenity from Hank and held her tightly. "Don't talk that way about her, she's only a baby !" he barked.

"Yeah, what he said !" Serenity growled. Hank only smirked.

"Has she learned any attacks yet ?" he asked.

"Besides crying at deafening frequencies, no" Koga groaned.

"Then that's how we shall make her forget about you. We'll teach her an attack !" Hank said triumphantly.

"How do we do that without killing her ?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Give her to me !" Hank said, snatching Serenity away from Koga.

"Put me down ! I wanna be with Koga ! Waaaaaaahhhh !" she cried. The chibi scientist took her outside and held her tightly.

"Here we go" he thought. Then, with all the strength he could build up, he tossed Serenity up into the air so high, a star appeared where she had vanished.

"Why the heck did you do that !" Sesshomaru yelled, tackling Hank and putting him in a headlock.

"Before you snap my neck, let me explain !" he gasped.

"Start talkin' or I'll start breakin'...your neck that is..." Sesshomaru growled.

"Well, by thrusting a half-demon infant into the atmosphere, they feel in danger and hopefully try to save themselves; therefore, learning an attack !" Hank said.

"Okay...I was with you up until you said 'thrusting'" Koga said in a confused tone.

"He said, he threw Serenity up into the sky and the fear of hitting the ground will cause her to learn an attack and save herself" Sesshomaru explained.

"Oh, and what if it doesn't work ?" he asked.

Hank poked his fingers together and spoke up. "If that happens...there'll be a large splatter of her body all over the place you'll have to clean up..."

"WHAT ?" Sesshomaru and Koga yelled. Hank screamed as they both began to chase him around the front yard.

"Wait, look !" he cried, pointing upwards. Serenity was coming back down to earth, head first.

"She's gonna hit us, duck !" Koga shouted, dropping to the ground and covering his head.

"Aura shield !" Hank commanded, a blackish shield surrounding him. Serenity hit his shield head-on and broke right through it.

"What the-?" was all Hank could say before Serenity slammed into him. Sesshomaru ran over to them and poked Hank multiple times.

"His eyes are swirly and he's not moving. Is he dead ?" Koga asked.

"No, he's breathing...I think. I wasn't paying attention during health class, so you do CPR on him !" Sesshomaru said, stifling a snicker.

"NO WAY !" Koga barked.

"Do it !" he shouted, pushing Koga towards Hank.

"Fine..." the wolf demon said with a sigh.

"you know ya' wanna do it !" Inu-yasha laughed from the second-story window.

"Where'd you come from ?" Sesshomaru growled.

"I was up here the whole time" Inu-yasha said with a snicker.

"COME BACK TO LIFE !" Koga cried, about to give Hank CPR. The coyote demon opened his eyes just before Koga could kiss him.

"Umm, sorry...but I plan on being happily married to a girl sometime in my life. Not a guy..." he said.

"wh-what ? What a sick, twisted mind you have !" Koga shouted, punching Hank up into the sky.

"Bye-bye Hank !" Serenity waved to him as he vanished, leaving a star.

"So, did it work ? Do you still have Separation Anxiety ?" Koga asked. Serenity blinked.

"Who are you again ?" she asked with a giggle. Everyone anime fell.

To be continued...


	16. The Blame Game

Maru-sha: Yo! Here's some more hilarious stuff for you all ! Laugh and enjoy!

"Come on, dear. You can do it! Which one goes where?" Mother asked. She was sitting on living room floor with Serenity. In front of the infant was a wooden board with different shapes in it and the pieces to fill those places where scattered around. "Give it a try!" Mother cheered. Serenity picked up the triangle piece and starred at it.

"Ah!" she squeaked as she placed into the triangle hole. Mother gasped.

"Nine months old and already she's so smart!"

Serenity gigged and placed the circle block into the square hole. "Then again..." Mother sighed. Serenity growled as she kept trying to place the wrong shape into the wrong hole. "Keep trying, dear. I'll go fix your lunch" Mother said, getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Finally fed up, Serenity began to stack the blocks as high as she could. "Aw, look at my tiny little architect!" Mother thought as she watched Serenity.

"Now I'm bored..." the infant thought, looking around the room. Then a crashing sound was heard and Serenity was hit in the face with a baseball.

"Ooooh!! Look what you did, Sesshomaru!" Inu-yasha shouted from outside.

"What I did? You're the one with the bat!" Sesshomaru hissed. They glared sparks at one another for a few seconds, then Inu-yasha ran into the house.

"Moooooooom!!!" he cried, dashing into the kitchen and clinging to Mother's side.

"What's wrong dear?" she asked, petting his ears.

"Sesshomaru and I were playing outside and I was being really nice! But he hit the baseball through the window and then gave me the bat so you'd think I did it, but I didn't and now you're gonna be mad at me and tell daddy and he'll yell and me and give me a spankin'!!! Waaaahhhh!"

"Oh no, dear! If it wasn't your fault then you don't have to be so upset. I know you were only a victim of Sesshomaru's meanness!" Mother assured, hugging her youngest son tightly. Inu-yasha grinned slyly at Sesshomaru as he was held.

"Mother, are you really gonna that crap?" Sesshomaru growled.

"He's crying! So obviously he's not lying! Now go to your room and wait for your father to get home from work!" she shouted. Snarling some, Sesshomaru stomped upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

"No, you can do that better!" he thought, opening the door and slamming it again.

(Later)

"Why'd you fib?" Serenity asked, starring at Inu-yasha as he ate a bean paste bun. He nearly chocked when she asked him. "You weren't fooled?" he gasped.

"Nuh-uh. But why'd you fib and make Fluffy-sama get in trouble?"

"To save my own rear-end, duh!" Inu-yasha said passively. Serenity pondered on that for a while and was really intrigued. Could fibbing be a good thing?

A second later, Inutaisho came in through the front door. "Hiya dad!" Inu-yasha greeted.

"Where's Sesshomaru? Mother called me at work and told me what happened and I need to 'talk' with him" he said in an icy voice that even chilled Serenity.

"H-he's upstairs in his room!" Inu-yasha said nervously. As Inutaisho passed them, Serenity gripped onto the hem of his pants.

"Hmm? What's the matter little one?" he asked. Serenity only pointed at Inu-yasha.

"Yes dear, that's your brother. But I have to take care of Sesshomaru right now. We'll play later, okay?" he said, prying her hands off him and going upstairs.

"Damn it!!!" she huffed, making Inu-yasha stare at her with wide eyes. "Wait! Maybe I can use this to an advantage!" she thought, crawling over to Inutaisho's shoes that he took off before stepping onto the carpet of the living room.

With her tiny claws, she scratched through the leather of the expensive shoes enough so they looked as though they'd been through a paper shredder. Inu-yasha didn't notice since he was watching television. After mangling up the shows, Serenity dragged them over to the couch and then went over to another part of the room and played with her blocks.

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Sesshomaru cried from upstairs followed by another snap from what sounded like a belt. Inu-yasha was snickering and failed to notice the shoes that had been placed near where he was. A block was thrown at him by Serenity, but it was returned and hit her tower of blocks she had built and knocked it down.

"Why are you being so...you right now?"

"You got Fluffy-sama in trouble!"

"bah, I was doin' that before you were even born"

"Doing what before who was born?" Inutaisho asked, coming downstairs.

"Oh, nothing" Inu-yasha squeaked. The current Lord of the Western Lands then noticed his shredded shoes near the couch and seemed to have towered over both Serenity and Inu-yasha while glaring at them both.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!!"

"Wh-what happened?" Inu-yasha cried.

"THAT!!" Inutaisho shouted, pointing to his...well, you couldn't call them shoes anymore.

"Whoa!! B-but...I didn't...I...uhh..." Inu-yasha stammered. Inutaisho turned and looked at Serenity. Although her whole body was shivering, she managed to point at Inu-yasha directly.

As Inu-yasha was dragged off by his ear, Serenity giggled to herself. "This fibbing thing is kinda fun!" she thought, an evil little smile coming to her face. Near the couch she saw a box of crayons that Inu-yasha must've had. Not having any paper, she began to draw a bunch of scribbles on the walls with each crayon in the box.

Sesshomaru came downstairs and saw what his little sister was doing and walked right past her. "How cute. I remember doing that" he thought, a faint smile coming to his face. Then he stopped in his tracks and dashed back to Serenity. "What are you doing?!" he yelled, taking the crayon from her.

"Give that back, Fluffy-sama!" she cried.

"No! You're not supposed to draw on the walls! It's a bad thing for a baby to do!" he scolded.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Serenity wailed.

"That's not gonna work this time!" Sesshomaru yelled over her screaming.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing to Serenity?!" Inutaisho roared, stepping over to him. His eyes fell on the drawings on the wall and he glared down at his two offspring. "Who did this?" has asked as calmly as he could. Serenity immediately pointed to Sesshomaru.

"What?! Hey! Don't point at me!" he cried.

"Did you do this?" Inutaisho asked.

"No way! It's scribbles for crying out loud! I'm clean!"

"Clean eh?" he asked, grabbing Sesshomaru's wrist that still held a red crayon. "You've been caught red handed!" Inu-yasha laughed. "b-but!" Sesshomaru tried to say as he was dragged off into Inutaisho's study. Serenity was giggling to herself while Inu-yasha was laughing himself to near tears.

(Later that evening)

Both Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha were sitting very uncomfortably at the table, wishing for dinner to be over soon. Sadly, it had just begun. "It serves you both right for causing so much trouble around here all day" Mother said.

"But it was Serenity! She just blamed it on us!" Inu-yasha cried. Sesshomaru, not wanting to argue, silently picked at his dinner.

"How could a baby know how to blame someone else for their faults?" Inutaisho asked skeptically.

"Uhhh...I dunno!" the hanyou lied. He was then hit with a piece of broccoli, launched at him by Sesshomaru.

"Sorry, it slipped" he said, smirking inwardly. Serenity giggled and threw her bottle at Sesshomaru.

"Oww!! That almost hit my eye!" he shouted before he was flung with mashed potatoes...right in his eye.

"Ha-ha!!" Inu-yasha laughed, before being bombarded with broccoli by Mother.

"The broccoli is revolting!!" he wailed.

"Finally something we agree upon..." Sesshomaru said, throwing his steak at Mother. As the food fight between Mother, Sesshomaru and Inu-yasha continued, Inutaisho grew more upset with each second.

"STOP!!" he yelled, standing up. The now food covered members of his family froze their actions and looked at him. "Have you all gone mad? I for one and shocked at all of you and I must say that I'm very-" he was cut off when Mother smashed his face into a bowl of Jello.

"Aww, I was looking forward to eating that!!" Inu-yasha whined. Serenity was busy licking food off her clothes while Sesshomaru was panicking over having mashed potatoes in his perfect hair.

Then there was a knock at the door, then the door opened. Honto walked in, smiling cheerfully. "You guys should start locking your door! Its unsafe, and...Holy cow!!" he gasped, seeing everyone covered in somekind of food item. "What happened here?! Who started this?!" the shocked neighbor cried.

Everyone pointed at someone else but themselves.

To be continued...


	17. Mother's Day Trial

**Maru-sha:** Just a quick little holiday chapter! Laugh and Enjoy!

Inutashio, dressed in a black shower robe, walked into the living room and sat on his favorite chair. Through the front door came Mother and Hank's mother, Yuuki. They sat on the couch next to one another. Koga, dressed in their normal clothes except for a bowtie, sat in a cardboard box in the middle of the room. Serenity crawled into the box just to cling to Koga.

"All rise!" said Honto, a fake sheriff badge on his shirt. Sesshomaru came in and stood near the cardboard box.

Everyone rose.

"Be seated!"

"Huh? What was the point of us standing if we're just gonna sit back down?!" Sesshomaru asked.

"Order in the court!" Inutashio scolded. Inu-yasha came in with a little lunch pail, serving as his briefcase. "Please state your case, little lawyer" Inutashio said.

"Yes your majesty" Inu-yasha said before facing Sesshomaru, Koga and Serenity, the jury. After clearing his throat he began.

"Mother's Day. A day when kids act super nice to their mommies. But really...is this holiday really needed? Mothers make their kids eat yucky veggies and make them clean their rooms for no reason! Can we really give monsters like that a holiday?!"

"Objection!!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"Yeah!" Mother half yelled, glaring at Inu-yasha.

"Speak your defense, Sesshomaru" Inutashio said, nodding his head.

"Mothers deserve this holiday. They cook and clean and put up with evil kids like him!" Sesshomaru said, pointing to Inu-yasha.

"Why you..." he growled, jumping on Sesshomaru, who began to fight back.

"Order!! Damn it, ORDER!!" the judge yelled.

"Ooh! I'll have the Smiley Meal with extra pickles! Oh, and I want the blue toy with it this time!" Koga exclaimed, raising his hand to order. His answer was having a cushion thrown at him by Inutashio.

"As I was saying," the now scuffled up Sesshomaru said, "Mothers deserve their holiday because they really work hard for their kids and husbands"

"I call a witness!!" Inu-yasha retorted.

"Whatever..." Inutashio said, flipping through a newspaper idly.

"Koga! Tell the jury why your mother isn't here with our moms on the stand?"

"B-but, I'M the jury!" he cried. "Just tell us about your mom!" Inu-yasha growled.

"Well, she drinks a lot and I havta roll her into the bathroom so she can throw up, but sometimes she misses and I havta take a shower" Koga said. "No further questions!" Inu-yasha said while grinning. "And Hank, tell us about your mother!" he continued.

Hank, who was just sitting as a watcher to the court, spoke up. "Well," he began but saw Yuuki glaring her icy cold glare at him and gulped. "I...rather not say! I choose to live!" he sniffled. Inu-yasha smiled.

"Once again, no further questions!"

"But my mama taught me kung fu! And she tucks me in at night" Honto spoke up.

"Our mother makes the best beef in the world...and she tucks me in at night as well..." Sesshomaru admitted, blushing with embarrassment.

"Still, Mother's Day should be banned if kids feel that their mothers don't deserve it!" Inu-yasha yelled. Serenity climbed out of the box and tugged on Inutashio's pant-leg.

"Aww, you have something to add?" he asked, scooping her up into his arms.

"I...I...wuv my...mommy!" she said before giggling cutely with shyness.

"Awwwwww!" everyone except Inu-yasha sighed at the same time.

"Your majesty, that is a hostile witness!" the hanyou cried, knowing he was defeated.

"I find the mothers not guilty since everyone has their own flaws. And Mother's Day shall continue to be celebrated in this house" Inutashio said, petting Serenity's head.

"Aw come on!!" Inu-yasha growled.

"You're out of order!" the judge said.

"You're out of order! This whole court is out of order! The vending machine down the street is out of order!" the pipsqueak demon cried before he was dragged off by Inutashio to his study for a...talk.

To be continued...


End file.
